Strangers
by ZER025
Summary: Huang Zi Tao berencana untuk bunuh diri di lautan, tapi tanpa di duga ia bertemu juga dengan Kris Wu, yang berniat bunuh diri dengan cara yang sama. Ketika dunia kedua orang asing ini bertumbukan, kehidupan mereka mengalami goncangan. Bertahan dalam gelombang, mereka sadar bahwa mereka tidak tahan untuk berpisah, di dalam ataupun di keluar ranjang. KrisTao! GS! Sex contents.
1. Chapter 1

**Strangers**

by

 **Barbara Elsborg**

remake by

 **ZER025**

Di buat atas dasar kesenangan semata

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 1**

 **SELAMAT TINGGAL**

Zi Tao menatap tulisan yang ada di atas pasir dan tertawa. Kalau itu bukan tanda, dia tak tahu apakah itu. Tiga langkah berikutnya dan gelombang dingin menyapu kakinya. Zi Tao mengertakkan gigi dan mengarungi maju sampai air mencapai pinggang. Terjun sambil

gemetar dan dia mulai berenang. Beberapa saat kemudian sandalnya terlepas dari kakinya. Sial, itu adalah favoritnya. Zi Tao mendengus dengan tawa, sehingga ia menghirup penuh air asin dan mencoba untuk berdiri. Ketika kakinya gagal menyentuh dasar, dia menggapai - gapai disekelilingnya sampai ia mendapatkan napas kembali dan bisa berenang lagi.

Tak butuh waktu lama sebelum ia menggigil. Zi Tao membayangkan dirinya meluncur ke dalam tidur nyenyak dan tenggelam. Lalu membayangkan dirinya berjuang untuk bernapas karena air bergegas ke tenggorokannya. Dia memukul pergi ketakutan dengan keras. Tidak akan kembali.

Berbalik, dia mendongak ke langit abu - abu pucat dini hari. Akan lebih menyenangkan melihat matahari untuk terakhir kalinya. Zi Tao membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dan beberapa saat kemudian kakinya menendang ke permukaan. Dia mendengus kesal. Dia bahkan menahan napas.

Ini tidak akan semudah apa yang ia pikirkan. Betapa anehnya jika dia berenang jauh sampai ke Perancis.

Kemungkinan besar sebuah tanker yang akan menggilasnya.

Sebuah hantaman menerjang ujung hidungnya. Zi Tao tersentak saat ia terdorong ke bawah, air tertelan dan panik. Tenggelam adalah satu hal, diserang oleh hiu sungguh sesuatu yang sama sekali berbeda. Dia menendang agar muncul ke permukaan, kengerian akan dimakan

hiu mengubahnya menjadi geliat ketakutan yang luar biasa. Ketika kakinya bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang padat, rasa takut berubah menjadi teror.

"Oww!" hiu itu berteriak.

Zi Tao meronta - ronta lebih keras.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?" hiu itu menuntut.

 _Memiliki halusinasi yang menghibur_. Zi Tao berputar putar. Dia tidak tidur semalam dan pikiran lelahnya membayangkan seseorang ada bersama dirinya. Untungnya bukan hiu.

Dia tersihir oleh manusia yang sangat menakjubkan—seorang pria yang marah, berambut gelap yang perlu bercukur. Meskipun ada bayangan hitam di bawah matanya, dia sangat tampan. Gelombang nafsu bergabung dengan rasa menggigil pada tubuh Zi Tao. Tentu saja dia bisa memiliki tubuh kuda nil, karena dia hanya bisa melihat kepala dan bahu telanjang.

"Oh Tuhan, hidungmu berdarah. Maaf," kata pria itu

.

Zi Tao menyentuh wajahnya dan melihat darah di jarinya sebelum percikan air laut mencucinya dengan bersih.

"Aku tidak melihat ke mana aku menuju. Aku tidak mengira akan ada seseorang yang berada sejauh ini, "katanya.

Zi Tao terus menginjak air, bertanya - tanya apakah ia bisa membuat pria itu tetap bersamanya.

"Apakah kau tidak akan mengatakan apapun?" Tanyanya.

Zi Tao membuka mulutnya, menganggap tak masuk akal bicara dengan seseorang yang tidak ada di sana, dan menutupnya.

"Apa kau putri duyung?" pria itu lalu menyelam ke bawah gelombang.

Apa dia seorang duyung jantan? Tapi kemudian dia tahu Zi Tao bukan putri duyung. Dia muncul di sampingnya, lebih dekat dari sebelumnya, pandangan ngeri terlihat di mata cokelatnya yg besar dan lembut.

"Berjari kaki," sembur dia, lalu meludahi wajahnya. "Dengan kuku dicat merah. Aku sangat kecewa."

Hati Zi Tao khawatir. Satu bagian dari imajinasinya tidak akan mengeluh atau meludah ke arahnya. Dia nyata.

"Kupikir kau hiu," kata Zi Tao. "Lalu kupikir aku hanya berkhayal."

"Seekor hiu?" Dia berbalik dan tersentak. "Oh Tuhan, dan kau berdarah. Mereka bisa mencium aroma darah dalam air walau berada di lautan jauh disana. Sekumpulan dari mereka mungkin menyerang dan mencabik - cabik kita, anggota tubuh kita bagian demi bagian. Jika kau merasakan tarikan tiba-tiba, itu mungkin kakimu yang terlepas."

Zi Tao menyeka hidungnya lagi. Masih berdarah.

"Maaf. Kuharap aku tidak mematahkannya." pria itu berkata.

"Jangan khawatir tentang itu."

"Jadi...kau sering melakukan ini?" dia muncul di atas gelombang saat Zi Tao jatuh ke dalam palungan.

Zi Tao terbelah antara ingin tertawa atau menangis. "Apa?"

"Berenang di laut memakai pakaian lengkap?"

"Ya, itu olah raga yang luar biasa. Sebaiknya aku pergi." Zi Tao tidak bergerak.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya.

"Zi Tao."

"Aku Kris."

"Nah, halo dan selamat tinggal, Kris."

Zi Tao berenang ke tengah laut dengan menggunakan dorongan yang kuat dan tegas.

"Kau salah arah," teriaknya.

"Aku belum selesai. Harus membakar tujuh belas Mars Bars-ku (merk coklat) yang kumakan tadi malam. Banyak sekali kalori untuk dihilangkan."

Dia menghampiri disamping Zi Tao, melakukan gaya dada seperti dia. Mereka berenang berdampingan dalam keheningan.

"Apa kau pernah menonton film _Open Water_?" tiba – tiba Kris bertanya.

Zi Tao telah berusaha untuk tidak berpikir tentang hal itu. "Tidak seperti pasangan buruk dalam film itu, kita tidak hilang. Pantai ada di belakang kita."

"Aku tak ingin kembali ke pantai," kata Kris.

Zi Tao melirik. Gila, kemungkinan apa yang membuat mereka memilih tempat yang sama untuk melenyapkan diri? di lautan luas ini dan mereka berakhir di tempat yang sama?

"Aku di sini lebih dahulu," kata Zi Tao.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Dia benar. Zi Tao salah.

Cahaya mulai menyingsing.

"Apakah pesan diatas pasir itu milikmu?" Tanya Zi Tao.

"Ya kan, aku ada di sini duluan. Lagi pula, ada cukup air bagi kita berdua." Benar. Zi Tao bertanya - tanya bagaimana jika dia menyelam, kemudian membuka mulutnya membiarkan air laut membanjiri paru - parunya.

Apakah itu berhasil? Itu akan cepat?

"Hidungmu masih berdarah," katanya.

"Sial."

"Aku akan berpikir kau akan mengundang hiu."

Zi Tao menangkap sedikit senyum di wajahnya dan melotot. "Aku yang memilih bagaimana caraku mati, dan aku tidak memilih hiu."

"Aku juga," kata Kris. "Kenapa kita tidak berhenti berenang saja?"

"Aku sudah mencoba. Kakiku tak mau bekerja sama. Perhatikan."

Zi Tao berhenti bergerak dan hampir seketika mulai menginjak air. Kris diam menahan tubuhnya, masuk ke dalam air kemudian muncul lagi di samping Zi Tao, air mengalir di wajahnya.

"Ini gila." kata Kris, giginya gemeletuk. "Jangan ragu untuk mengubah pikiranmu. Tak ada yang memaksamu." Lalu Zi Tao menjerit dan Kris langsung keluar dari air. Kate melihat dia

mempunyai otot dada yang kekar, kemudian rasa panik melanda seluruh pikirannya.

"Ya Tuhan, ada apa?" Kris megap - megap.

"Ada sesuatu di belakangku. Menggesek punggungku. Oh Tuhan. Ubur - ubur." Kris berenang di sekitarnya, dan kemudian sejumput rumput laut menjuntai di kepala Zi Tao. Zi Tao menjerit lagi dan dengan kecepatan tinggi, menghentak - hentakkan lengan dan kakinya.

"Ini bukan ubur - ubur," seru Kris. "Ini rumput laut."

"Aku juga tak suka rumput laut."

Kris mendongak. "Kenapa memilih melakukannya dengan cara ini, jika kau takut ubur - ubur, hiu dan rumput laut? Ada lagi yang mau ditambahkan?"

"Kepiting, belut dan kapal tanker minyak."

Kris terkikik. "Bagaimana kalau cumi - cumi raksasa?"

Zi Tao menelan ludah. "Kupikir jika aku tetap memakai pakaian, aku tak akan keberatan dangan makhluk yang berlendir, tapi aku salah. Aku tidak berpikir tentang hiu sampai kau menyebutnya. Dan cumi. Lagi pula, aku bukan satu - satunya yang tak suka hiu."

"Mereka tak akan mencariku. Aku tidak berdarah."

"Kau ada di sekitarku. Aku tidak berpikir mereka pilih - pilih. Lebih baik kau berenang menjauh dan tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Tapi itu salahku membuat kau berdarah. Aku akan merasa bersalah jika hiu itu memakanmu." Kris gagal meredam tawanya.

Zi Tao berenang dan ia mengikuti.

"Apa kau menguntitku?" Tanya Zi Tao. "Tidak bisakah aku bahkan bunuh diri dengan tenang?"

"Kau yang sepertinya menguntitku."

"Ya, itu benar. Sudah cukup."

Dia berbalik dan mulai berenang kembali ke pantai. Kris terus berpacu dengannya. Tak ada yang bicara, tapi setelah beberapa menit menjadi jelas bahwa pantai tidak makin bertambah dekat.

"Berenanglah perlahan - lahan," kata Kris. "Kita mungkin bisa membuat kemajuan." Tapi mereka tidak.

Kakinya lemas, Zi Tao merasa sulit untuk menjaga kepalanya tetap ada di atas air. Pakaiannya menariknya ke bawah. Dia menahan Kris, dan tahu tanpa dia mengatakan bahwa dia menolak untuk meninggalkannya. Zi Tao membuka ritsleting celana jeans-nya dan mencoba untuk melepas dari atas pinggulnya, tindakan yang malah membuatnya masuk ke air yang dalam. Kris meraih lengannya dan menariknya ke permukaan.

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan?" Teriaknya.

"Mencoba melepaskan celana jeansku."

Kris mengerjapkan air dari matanya. "Biasanya aku akan mendukung itu, tapi kau akan menenggelamkan dirimu sendiri."

Mereka saling memandang dan tertawa.

"Kita bisa menggunakannya sebagai alat bantu apung," kata Zi Tao. "Ikat di bagian ujung kakinya dan mengisinya dengan udara."

Ekspresi ragu di wajah Kris membuat Zi Tao bertekad untuk membuktikan bahwa dia bisa melakukannya. Zi Tao menyelam ke bawah permukaan. Rasanya seperti mencoba mengupas jeruk dengan pisau plastik. Terbunuh oleh celana jeansnya adalah bukan cara lain untuk mengakhiri sesuatu.

Ketika Zi Tao muncul penuh kemenangan, celana di tangan, hujan turun. Dia berjuang dengan jari - jari dingin untuk membuat simpul di satu kaki, sementara Kris bekerja di sisi lain. Ketika kedua kaki di ikat, Zi Tao memegang celana jeans di bagian pinggang dan meraupnya dengan udara. Angin merenggut jeans keluar dari pegangannya dan melemparkannya beberapa meter jauhnya. Kris terkikik. "Haruskah aku mengambilnya?"

"Jangan repot-repot. Itu harganya murah dan mungkin tidak akan berhasil." _Dan jika aku mati, aku juga tak akan membutuhkannya_.

Langit gelap dan Zi Tao menjerit ketika gemuruh guntur terdengar seperti diatas kepala. Air mulai pasang, ombak memecah di wajah mereka.

"Kupikir seseorang sudah kesal karena kita telah berubah pikiran." Kris batuk.

Zi Tao meludahkan air setelah gelombang menabrak wajahnya. "Apa kau pikir pantai semakin dekat?"

"Tidak."

"Kita pasti terjebak dalam arus."

"Berenang lebih cepat," katanya, "tapi sejajar ke pantai." Zi Tao bertanya - tanya apa yang dia lakukan, berjuang untuk tetap mengambang ketika seluruh tujuan hari ini telah tenggelam.

Mungkin dia tidak begitu menginginkan ini seperti apa yang ia pikirkan. Mungkin dia sudah mati dan dihukum karena membunuh dirinya sendiri, ditakdirkan untuk berjuang terus menerus di laut liar dengan seorang pria tampan tapi menjengkelkan.

"Apakah kau seorang malaikat?" Sembur Zi Tao.

"Tidak."

"Iblis?"

"Hmm. Berhenti bicara, terus berenang."

Zi Tao berkonsentrasi cara mengambil napas diantara gelombang. Menjaga dirinya mengambang dan menyambar setiap udara sebanyak yang dia bisa lakukan. Dia tak yakin bagaimana waktu berlalu sebelum dia menyadari Kris tidak bersamanya. Dia

berputar dalam lingkaran.

"Kris! Kris! Kris!"

Puncak dan palung menjadi lebih ekstrim, hujan mengurangi penglihatan menjadi hanya beberapa meter. Zi Tao tak bisa membedakan antara langit dan laut, seperti ia telah terjebak di salah satu lukisan Turner tanpa detail, warna hanya untuk mengekspresikan suasana hati. Setiap kali dia mencoba menelan udara, ia menelan air. Zi Tao terbatuk - batuk, tersedak dan berteriak memanggil Kris. Dia berputar melingkar mencari dia dan sekarang pantai telah lenyap.

"Kris!"

Ketika dia melihat wajah putihnya di puncak gelombang, Zi Tao berenang dengan panik ke arahnya, melawan air untuk sampai ke sisinya. Melalui mata yang menyengat, Zi Tao melihat dia berenang ke arahnya.

"Kupikir aku akan kehilanganmu." Zi Tao mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuhnya.

Kris terbatuk dan meludahkan air. "Aku sulit untuk menyingkirkannya. Aku sangat kedinginan dan lelah. Hal ini seharusnya menjadi apa yang kuinginkan, tapi sekarang aku tidak menginginkannya."

Di bawah bayangan wajahnya yang belum bercukur. Kulitnya tampak hampir transparan. Cekungan bawah tulang pipinya tampak lebih dalam, seolah - olah ia berubah menjadi mayat di depan Zi Tao.

"Terus berenang," kata Zi Tao.

"Arah mana? Dimana pantai sialan itu?"

"Aku tak tahu."

Mereka saling memandang dan Kris tersenyum kecut. "Mungkin kita tidak diijinkan untuk mengubah pikiran kita."

Kris memegang tangannya di atas air dan Zi Tao meraih jari putihnya.

"Jangan lepaskan aku," Zi Tao tersentak.

"Jangan lepaskan aku." kata Kris.

Dan mereka membiarkan laut memilih apakah ingin menjaga mereka atau tidak.

 **.**

 **.**

Yee aku bawa remake baru dan ini bener – bener panas!

Tiap chapnya ada adegan sex..

Masih ada typo kah?

Akan ku upload di sela – sela Hunger Games kkk


	2. Chapter 2

**Strangers**

by

 **Barbara Elsborg**

remake by

 **ZER025**

Di buat atas dasar kesenangan semata

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 2**

 _ **Kisah Zi Tao**_

"Coba tebak?" Kata Baekhyun, penghuni apartemen nomor empat, di Elm Gardens, Greenwich, di bawah apartemen Zi Tao di nomor lima.

"Apa?" Tanya Zi Tao.

Seperti pinball, Baekhyun menerobos ke apartemen Zi Tao dan langsung meluncur ke kursi panjang. "Aku punya tiket pers ke tempat baru di Knightsbridge untuk kita."

"Tidak, terima kasih." kata Zi Tao.

"Ini disebut 'Pesta Pernikahan'."

"Tidak tertarik."

Dua kata yang mengejutkan Baekhyun. "Ini akan menjadi hebat," kata Baekhyun. "Tentu saja kau ingin pergi."

Zi Tao selesai mencuci piring. "Tidak, aku tidak pergi."

"Jelas aku tidak membuat ini terdengar cukup menarik. Dengarkan iklan ini. ' _Malam ini adalah persilangan antara lelucon tentang resepsi pernikahan dan acara kencan. Sambil menikmati makan malam pernikahan yang bertema komedi_ ' yang akan membuat kita tertawa, 'Kau juga mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bertemu orang baru' bukankah itu ide bagus?"

"Tidak." Zi Tao mulai membersihkan pegangan di lemari dapur.

Bahu Baekhyun turun. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Bukankah kau pikir itu aneh, mencoba untuk berpasangan dengan para single di sebuah pernikahan yang tidak berguna?"

Baekhyun berpikir tentang hal itu dan kemudian mengangkat bahu. "Tiket gratis."

"Tidak." Zi Tao pindah ke pinggir papan.

"Ada pesta perjamuan tujuh rupa dan minuman keras tak terbatas."

Itu menggoda tapi—"Tidak."

"Ini akan menyenangkan, malam bermabuk ria." kata Baekhyun putus asa.

"Bukan acara pencarian putus asa oleh pria lajang dan wanita lajang yang putus asa?"

"Well, aku tidak single," kata Baekhyun.

"Dan apakah aku putus asa dan single?" Zi Tao menarik penyedot debu dari lemari.

"Tentu saja tidak. Luhan dan Sehun akan pergi, kumohon?"

Zi Tao mendesah pelan dan menyerah.

Dan akhirnya diketahui, bahwa Sehun yang tinggal di samping Zi Tao di nomor enam, dan Luhan yang tinggal di nomor tiga di bawah, hanya setuju untuk pergi karena Baekhyun mengatakan pada mereka bahwa Zi Tao hanya akan pergi jika mereka juga pergi.

"Kau gadis licik kecil yang nakal." kata Sehun.

Baekhyun menyeringai. "Hei, aku tidak bisa menahannya, menjadi gigih dan persuasif. Jika aku mendengarkan ketika orang berkata tidak, aku tak akan pernah mendapat pekerjaan di Radio Eldorado."

Karena Baekhyun sekarang pacaran dengan Jongin, bosnya yang sudah menikah. Zi Tao bertanya - tanya seberapa gigih dan persuasifnya dia jika benar - benar harus.

Ketika mereka berempat berjalan ke tenda pernikahan, yang didirikan di dalam sebuah gedung, mereka melongo. Berhektar – hektar kain putih berkilauan menutupi dinding, sementara di atas kepala mereka ribuan lampu berkelap - kelip di kanopi hitam. Setiap meja bundar memiliki delapan kursi perak, dan di atas ditengah – tengah tiap meja ada tiga balon merah berbentuk hati yang tertanam di patung - patung es yang meleleh. Pose pengantin wanita dan pria yang sudah terjalin berubah menjadi pose yang agak cabul.

Mikrofon menjerit dan suara tanpa tubuh menginstruksikan wanita untuk menemukan kursi mereka dan pria untuk berdiri bersama – sama di sisi yang jauh dari ruangan.

"Aku berharap mereka tidak memilih Jongin," bisik Baekhyun.

"Tapi dia akan memilihmu," kata Zi Tao.

Mata Baekhyun melebar. "Aku belum memikirkan itu."

Zi Tao menyaksikan lingkaran cahaya yang menari dari wajah seorang pria ke pria yang lain. Setiap kali cahaya berhenti, reaksi mereka berbeda-beda—senang, ngeri, sombong, jengkel, tak sadar. Ketika cahaya mendarat di atas Sehun, ia tampak begitu ketakutan, Zi Tao terkikik sesaat karena menikmati wajah Sehun. Kemudian sorotan bergerak liar, antisipasi meningkat oleh gembar - gembor rekaman jauh sebelum cahaya menetap. Ketika seorang pria berjalan ke depan, Zi Tao bertepuk tangan bersama yang lain. Dia tampan, tinggi, dengan rambut cokelat rapi, gigi yang sangat putih dan rahang tegas. Dia juga memiliki senyum gugup di wajahnya.

"Pilihlah aku, jemput aku." kata Luhan.

Zi Tao melirik temannya. Luhan memiliki rambut lurus cokelat yang jatuh ke bahunya dan melengkung keluar di ujungnya. Hidungnya mancung dan bibirnya merah dan penuh. Dia menatap pria itu dan berada di atas tempat duduknya agar terlihat lebih tinggi. Di seberang meja, Baekhyun menatap ke arah yang berbeda. Dia tidak mau terpilih, karena bukan Jongin yang memilih, tapi siapa yang bisa menolak rambut pirangnya yang panjang, mata coklat cerah dan bibirnya yang begitu kissable.

Meraih gelas sampanye, Zi Tao tenggelam di bawah taplak meja sejauh mungkin yang dia bisa, yang tidak terlalu jauh dengan kaki meja terjepit di antara pahanya. Dia meneguk cairan hangat dan meringis. Bukan berarti ia seorang ahli, tapi jika ini adalah sampanye, dia adalah supermodel. Rasanya terlalu manis, terlalu bersoda dan mengandung alkohol sama banyaknya dengan minuman olahraga.

"Oh Tuhan, dia datang ke mari," cicit Luhan.

Baekhyun seperti juga Luhan, sekarang fokus pada pria yang berjalan melewati bangku wanita.

Zi Tao melihat dalam senyum sensual mereka, cemberut yang menjanjikan dan pandangan bercintalah-denganku dan melihat ekspresi mereka memudar ketika ia hanya lewat. Dia langsung menuju meja Zi Tao. Baekhyun cukup menarik, hanya saja Jongin sang _lover-boy_ tak akan terlalu senang jika ia harus menghabiskan malam dan bersikap manis pada pria lain.

Zi Tao butuh waktu sejenak untuk menyadari bahwa seseorang sedang berusaha untuk menarik tangannya dari tepi kursinya. Beberapa saat kemudian sebelum dia menyadari bahwa pria dengan rahang persegi dan tersenyum malu telah menjatuhkan satu lutut di sampingnya dan bukan di samping Baekhyun, bahkan tidak di samping Luhan.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" Tanyanya.

Semua orang di ruangan itu menjadi liar, bersorak dan bersiul selama beberapa detik.

Gelas sampanye Zi Tao jatuh dari jari - jarinya. Dia melihat gelas itu jatuh di ujung atas meja. Cairan tenggelam ke dalam kain putih murni dan menyebar seperti jamur oranye. Dia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari noda.

Luhan menyodok Zi Tao dengan garpu, mendesiskan sesuatu di telinganya. Zi Tao berbalik untuk melihat orang yang menunggu di kakinya. Ekspresi tidak nyaman di wajahnya menjadi lebih jelas setelah beberapa detik berlalu. Ruangan menyelinap menjadi keheningan. Semua orang menunggu dia untuk berbicara. Garpu memukulnya lagi dan ia tersentak.

"Baiklah," Zi Tao memaksa keluar suaranya.

Pengantin prianya tertawa. Dia bangkit berdiri, menariknya berdiri dan berbalik menjauh dari meja.

Zi Tao beberapa saat mengalami panik ketika ia tidak bisa bernapas. Dia membawa Zi Tao melalui pintu, jauh dari kebisingan dan orang – orang sebelum dia berhasil berusaha mengisi paru - parunya.

"Ya Tuhan, kupikir tadi kau akan mengatakan tidak." Dia menyeringai padanya, senyumnya sedikit melebar.

Zi Tao menelan ludah. Dia ingin mengatakan tidak, sangat ingin mengatakan tidak, mempunyai kata "tidak" pada bibirnya, bersama dengan "pilih Baekhyun, bodoh" atau bahkan "Luhan sedang putus asa", yang Luhan tak akan pernah memaafkannya, tapi entah bagaimana "baiklah" yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Seorang pria bercelana kulit hitam dan kemeja putih berenda bergegas menyusuri koridor ke arah mereka. Dia mengenakan headset dengan mikrofon yang melengkung di pipinya seperti ular hitam kepala gemuk.

"Pasangan pertama kami yang sangat bahagia. Luar biasa. Ikuti saya."

Dia berjalan mundur dan Kate tergoda untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

"Saya Chris. Nama anda?"

"Zhou Mi."

"Huang Zi Tao."

Zhou Mi berpaling kepada Zi Tao dan memberinya senyum murahan. "Hei, bukankah kita adalah pasangan terpanas pada hari ini. Pastilah takdir."

Matanya berkerut dan Zi Tao membalas tersenyum.

"Aku sangat senang kau menjawab ya," kata Zhou Mi, "karena kau tahu apa? Aku benar - benar ingin menikah denganmu."

Zi Tao tertawa. Hal ini mungkin bisa berubah jadi menyenangkan, pikirnya, meskipun jika dia punya pilihan, dia akan menolaknya. Ketika dia setuju untuk datang dengan Baekhyun dan lain - lain, tidak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya dia mungkin dipilih sebagai pengantin. Sekarang dia berkewajiban untuk menjalankannya. Zi Tao tak ingin mengecewakan orang lain.

Dia dan pengantin pria diantar ke kamar terpisah. "Buka bajumu," adalah kata pertama yang di dengar Zi Tao.

Penyelenggara bicara padanya dan pengiring pengantin saat mereka bersiap - siap, mengatakan pada mereka apa yang harus mereka lakukan dan memberi mereka beberapa ide tentang apa yang diharapkan, meskipun tidak semuanya, karena mereka ingin reaksi

spontan. Zi Tao berharap dia bisa terbakar secara spontan sebelum dia muntah dan mereka panik. Rasa gelisah pada malam pertama mengikuti acara ini melanda Zi Tao dan yang lainnya. Ketika Chris mengingatkan mereka betapa banyak teman dan rekan kerja mereka

di luar sana, lalu mereka semua berubah pucat.

"Pers tak peduli siapa yang mereka bunuh," kata Chris.

Zi Tao masuk ke dalam gaunnya, hal terbesar yang pernah dilihatnya, lapisan demi lapisan bulu putih. Yang terbaik, dia tampak seperti sebatang permen kapas yang menempel dari atas ke bawah dan yang terburuk seperti adik Barbie yang jelek dan pemarah. Seorang wanita berkutat dengan rambut Kate yang berantakan dan menyumpah ketika gagal untuk merapikan, akhirnya menyerah. Kate tersenyum dan berpikir setidaknya rambutnya punya pikiran sendiri. Sebuah mahkota putri raja yang berkilau disematkan di kepala dan kerudung pendek kaku terikat di situ.

Di samping Kate, tiga pengiring pengantin dengan lengan berritsleting sesak, berleher sendok, benda aneh berbentuk bunga warna hijau limau, pink fuchsia dan coklat lumpur. Kau tidak perlu memakai kata sifat pada warna cokelat, pikir Zi Tao. Dia menyaksikan

dengan simpati tangis Brown meledak, dihibur oleh Pink dan Green yang lega.

Kembali ke ruang utama, semua orang bertepuk tangan ketika mereka masuk. Zi Tao tahu pipinya mendekati warna karpet, tapi dia menegakkan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju tempat di mana pengantin prianya dan pendeta bohongan berdiri menunggu. Lagu Mars Pernikahan meraung keluar, terputus setiap beberapa detik oleh transmisi statis-kacau dari radio polisi mengenai serangan di panti pijat.

Ketika suami-untuk-malam-ini berpaling ke arahnya, napas Zi Tao tercekat di tenggorokannya. Zhou Mi mengenakan tuksedo dengan dasi merah muda neon. Dia tampan sekali dan benar - benar senang saat melihat Zi Tao. Jadi Zi Tao tidak mengerti mengapa ada suara dalam kepalanya menyuruhnya lari seperti di film Julia Robert dan keluar dari sana.

Pendeta cegukan dan tergagap saat pelayanan. Dia menyebut nama mereka salah dan kata - katanya beralih antara pembaptisan dan pernikahan. Ketika penghinaan usai, kedua mempelai duduk di atas meja panjang.

"Aku bertaruh kau tidak berpikir akan menikah hari ini kan," kata Zhou Mi.

Zi Tao tidak berpikir dia akan pernah menikah. "Apa yang membuatmu memilihku?"

"Karena kau meringis saat kau meneguk sampah ini." Dia mengangkat gelas sampanyenya.

 _Itu pantas kudapatkan_. Dia biasanya jauh lebih handal dalam menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Jadi apa yang istriku kerjakan untuk hidup? presenter berita pukul enam? Koresponden politik untuk _The Times_? Kolumnis gosip untuk _The Sun_?"

"Pelayan."

Ada jeda sesaat. Zi Tao tahu dia berharap akan memilih seseorang yang lebih menarik atau sedang menunggu untuk bertanya apa pekerjaan Zhou Mi. ZI Tao diam, bertanya – tanya apakah Zhou Mi akan lulus tes.

"Aku seorang bankir investasi."

Gagal.

"Tapi aku punya perasaan ketika kita mendengar pidato pendamping pengantin pria tadi, ia akan menemukan karier yang lebih menarik untukku. Untuk ayahmu juga, mungkin, tapi aku di bidang perbankan. Jujur, aku takut aku akan sangat membosankan."

Mungkin Zi Tao menilai Zhou Mi terlalu cepat.

"Aku senang aku memilihmu. Kau tidak terasa membosankan sama sekali, "kata Zhou Mi.

Dia tersenyum kecil dan pertahanan Zi Tao mulai goyah. Saat pelayanan pertama selesai, gong berbunyi dan para pria bangkit dan bertukar meja.

"Semoga kau tidak cepat berubah pikiran," kata Zhou Mi. "Aku takut kita terjebak satu sama lain untuk malam ini."

"Tidak apa - apa." Zi Tao mengerti itu. Dia tidak datang mencari seorang pria tapi Zhou Mi kelihatannya baik. Zi Tao tidak banyak bicara, tapi Zhou Mi penuh perhatian dan mendengarkan ketika dia berbicara dan dia mulai menikmati dirinya sendiri.

Itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"Kupikir ayahmu akan mempermalukanmu." Zhou Mi menaruh tangannya di lengan Zi Tao. Jauh dari rasa malu, Zi Tao merasa terhanyut pada apa yang terjadi.

Pria botak riang yang berdiri di sampingnya tidak tampak seperti ayah yang Zi Tao ingat.

"Selamat datang," Santa tak berambut menggelegar. "Selamat datang, semuanya, wartawan bohongan, fotografer amatir, calon bintang TV dan radio, pekerja lepas dari rumah perawatan Bibi Lizzie yang sangat tidak punya harapan, paparazi yang memakan sampah, teman - teman, relasi, dan orang asing."

Itu mengatur suasana. Rupanya, Zhou Mi adalah seorang ahli kandungan dan Zi Tao adalah seorang _proctologist_ (ahli penyakit usus dan rektum). Pasangan yang sempurna. Kisah Zi Tao menunjukkan pada dunia pantatnya di Marks and Spencer dan Zhou Mi tertangkap basah tangannya terjebak di kalkun adalah dua dari banyak anekdot.

Itu hanya ketika ibunya, seorang wanita tinggi, kurus mengenakan topi terbesar yang pernah Zi Tao lihat, bangkit untuk bicara dan mulai berdebat dengan suaminya, yang membuat ketenangan Zi Tao terguncang.

Ketika Zhou Mi mengangkat tangan Zi Tao dari kaki meja dan meremas jari - jarinya, seolah - olah ia menduga ada sesuatu yang salah, Zi Tao tahu dia tidak akan keberatan bertemu dia lagi.

Setelah kue pengantin yang runtuh, nyonya rumah histeris, jeritan bayi, penyerbuan polisi, hadiah pernikahan memalukan dan memperebutkan buket oleh pengantar—titik dimana Zi Tao bertanya – tanya berapa banyak lagi yang bisa mereka jejalkan—penyiksaan itu hampir berakhir.

Zi Tao dan Zhou Mi memiliki lantai dansa untuk mereka sendiri dengan satu lagu lambat. Suara sengau Wynette Tammy menyanyikan lagu _D.I.V.O.R.C.E_ memenuhi ruangan. Kemudian malam itu mereka bebas melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan, tapi saat Zhou Mi menarik Zi Tao ke dalam pelukannya, Zi Tao ragu dia akan berdansa dengan orang lain. Dia merasa jantung Zhou Mi berdetak cepat terhadap dirinya. Jari - jarinya menyentuh punggungnya dan ia menekan wajahnya ke rambutnya, bicara seolah - olah ia menolak kata kerja.

"Bisakah aku menciummu? Biarkan aku menciummu. Aku ingin menciummu. Aku harus menciummu." Tangannya pindah ke tenggorokan Zi Tao dan memiringkan wajahnya saat ia menekan bibirnya ke bibir kucing Zi Tao.

Begitu Zi Tao membuka mulutnya, Zhou Mi meluncurkan satu tangan ke punggung Zi Tao dan menariknya ke pelukannya, pinggulnya menempel ketat ke tubuh Zi Tao. Bahkan melalui lapisan tebal gaun yang mengerikan, Zi Tao masih bisa merasakan ereksinya menekan ke perutnya.

Jelas menunjukkan ketertarikannya. Ciuman awalnya lambat dan hangat, namun berubah dalam sekejap menjadi cepat, panas dan serakah. Zi Tao tersadar oleh suara berseru - seru dan bersorak – sorai dan menarik diri, menemukan orang lain bergerak ke lantai dansa di sekitar mereka.

Zhou Mi berbisik di telinganya, "Kau tampak lezat dan sekarang aku tahu kau terasa lezat."

"Kau suka _meringue_ (nama sejenis kue)?"

"Aku lebih suka krim kocok."

Zi Tao tertawa. Tangan Zhou Mi meluncur ke sekitar pinggang Zi Tao, dan ia mengangkat ibu jarinya sehingga mereka berada di bawah payudara Zi Tao. Zi Tao terhuyung. Dia tiba - tiba membayangkan tempat tidur menunggu mereka di ruangan lain, bersama dengan tumpukan mainan seks. Tempat tidurnya akan dikelilingi oleh tempat duduk bertingkat dan malam pertama mereka akan diamati oleh setiap tamu, semua hakim di Olimpiade Malam Pertama Pernikahan, mencetak nilai sepuluh. Dia bergidik.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Zhou Mi.

Zi Tao tidak mau menjelaskan. "Kalau teman-temanku baik-baik saja."

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang kupikirkan?"

Zi Tao sudah tahu.

"Aku tak ingin kau memakai gaun seperti itu ketika kita menikah. Aku membayangkan kau dalam sesuatu yang ramping dan elegan."

Bukan apa yang Zi Tao tebak.

"Bisakah aku datang kembali ke tempatmu?"

 _Itu dia._

Zhou Mi menatapnya dengan senyum miring, dan Zi Tao terbagi pikirannya menganggap itu manis dan membingungkan.

Zi Tao menarik diri. "Tidak"

"Apa kau ingin kembali ke tempatku?"

"Tidak."

Zi Tao menyukai kenyataan Zhou Mi tertawa, tapi Zi Tao sendiri tidak percaya pada orang ini.

Zhou Mi lari menuju taksi Zi Tao, meniupkan ciuman saat Zi Tao melihat di balik jendela. Setelah Zi Tao pergi, Zhou Mi kembali ke teman – temannya yang berdiri di garis menunggu taksi dan tidak coba menyembunyikan tampang bangganya.

"Lima puluh pound untuk kita masing - masing," kata Jongdae pada Zhou Mi, mengulurkan tangannya. Zhou Mi mengangkat ponselnya, menampilkan nomor telepon Zi Tao.

"Itu hanya nomor telepon, bisa saja nomor Rumah Penampungan Anjing Battersea," kata Jongdae.

"Hanya kalian yang berikan itu." Zhou Mi menyeringai. "Mau meningkatkan taruhan? Aku punya ide lain."

Dua temannya saling bertukar pandang. Zhou Mi tahu Jongdae akan setuju. Dia adalah seorang reporter untuk koran harian, 24/7, oleh karena itu dia setuju untuk apa pun. Dia tidak begitu yakin dengan Park Chanyeol, yang dikenal sebagai seorang fotografer lepas. Zhou Mi belum lama mengenalnya.

"Kau hanya beralasan. Bayar." kata Jongdae.

"Baiklah, jadi dia tidak tidur denganku malam ini, tapi aku yakin aku bisa mendapatkan dia untuk menikahiku dalam dua bulan."

Spontan, Chanyeol dan Jongdae tertawa terbahak - bahak.

"Aku serius," kata Zhou Mi, kesal karena mereka tertawa begitu keras. "Sebenarnya aku sangat serius, aku akan memberikan seribu pound masing - masing untuk kalian jika aku gagal membawanya ke kantor pendaftaran dalam delapan minggu. Tapi aku tidak akan gagal, lalu kau yang akan membayarku." Ada keheningan tiba - tiba.

"Aku tidak suka ini." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang tidak di suka tentang mendapatkan uang dengan mudah?" Tanya Jongdae. "Bukan berarti aku harus mendukung Zhou Mi dalam kecanduan judi hinanya, tapi aku ikut. Kau tak akan pernah berhasil. Bahkan, jika Chanyeol tidak tertarik, aku akan pasang dua ribu."

Zhou Mi menyalakan rokoknya. "Kau yakin?"

Jongdae mengangguk.

"Hei guys, sudahlah," kata Chanyeol. "Kalian seharusnya tidak main – main dengan orang seperti itu."

Zhou Mi mendengus. "Ini hanya sedikit bersenang - senang. Santailah." Dia menangkap sorot mata Jongdae. "Kau tak akan menulis tentang hal ini, Kim."

"Oke, tidak ada artikel, tapi aku pasti ikut taruhan ini. Kau tidak sepersuasif itu. Kau bisa mengambil fotonya kan Chanyeol." Jongdae menyikut rusuknya. "Aku menginginkan bukti."

"Juga tidak boleh ikut campur," kata Zhou Mi. "Aku tak ingin kau mengatakan padanya aku mengidap herpes atau apapun itu."

"Kalau begitu sembuhkan, jelas kan?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Dasar banci." Zhou Mi tertawa.

"Kalian berdua banci." kata Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

Pada Jumat malam, lima minggu setelah "Pesta Pernikahan", Zi Tao dan Zhou Mi berjalan bergandengan tangan melalui Greenwich Park. Chanyeol mengikuti bersama Jongdae dari belakang. Empat dari mereka habis makan di Crispies, kafe tempat Kate bekerja. Dia lebih suka makan di tempat lain tapi Richard bersikeras untuk makan di sana.

"Berhenti di sini," kata Zhou Mi, sambil menatap sinar laser hijau di atas kepala, bersinar dari Observatorium di atas bukit. "Kau berada di belahan bumi timur dan aku di barat."

Dia menunggu Chanyeol dan Jongdae muncul. "Kau dapat menjadi saksinya," katanya dan menjatuhkan satu lutut di jalan berkerikil. "Zi Tao, sayangku, maukah kau menikah denganku?" Karena Zhou Mi berkata ia mencintainya dan karena ia menginginkan dirinya dan membuatnya merasa aman, Zi Tao berpikir itu sudah cukup. Dia mulai mengatakan ya, kemudian ingat apa yang dia katakan pertama kalinya. "Baiklah."

Zhou Mi tertawa, lebih bersemangat daripada yang pernah Zi Tao lihat sebelumnya. Dia memutar - mutar Kate di jalan, dan melakukan tos dengan teman - temannya.

"Ok, Aku yang akan mengatur semuanya," kata Zhou Mi. "Kantor catatan sipil, bunga, foto, bulan madu. Semua yang harus kau lakukan adalah hanya muncul di kantor pendaftaran dalam gaun yang indah, tampak seksi, siap untuk mengatakan ya dan tidak—baiklah."

"Tenanglah." Zi Tao tersenyum atas kegembiraannya.

"Kami akan menikah," teriaknya. "Dia bilang ya."

"Sebenarnya, aku berkata baiklah." Zi Tao melompat ke dalam pelukannya untuk memberinya ciuman.

"Astaga, kau hanya mengenal satu sama lain dalam beberapa minggu. Tentu kau tidak terburu-buru kan?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Itulah apa yang kita lakukan—bergegas." Zhou Mi menyeringai.

"Kau tak apa - apa dengan pernikahan di kantor catatan sipil?" Tanya Jongdae pada Zi Tao. "Atau kau ingin berjalan menuju altar?"

"Kita bisa melakukannya di gereja jika kau ingin," kata Zhou Mi. "Meskipun aku lebih suka tidak."

"Sebuah kantor registri tidak apa - apa." Kate tidak ingin fasilitasnya.

"Kapan kau akan mengikat simpulnya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Secepat mungkin. Hari ini jika kita bisa. Sekarang pergilah kalian berdua. Tunanganku dan aku memiliki hal - hal untuk dibahas."

Zhou Mi memegang tangan Zi Tao dan menariknya lebih cepat menuju apartemen Zi Tao.

"Mereka tidak mengucapkan selamat," gumam Zi Tao.

"Chanyeol cemburu. Dia naksir padamu."

Dia tidak percaya itu. Chanyeol selalu bertanya tentang Baekhyun.

"Mari kita menjaga rahasia ini," kata Zhou Mi. "Tidak memberitahu siapa pun sampai selesai. Aku tahu kita belum saling kenal lama, tapi kita tak ingin orang - orang mengatakan pada kita itu terlalu cepat. Itu mungkin alasan untuk wajah kesal Chanyeol. Dia sangat berhati - hati, mengherankan ia pernah mengambil sebuah foto."

Zhou Mi menarik Zi Tao ke dalam pelukannya. "Kita akan menikah dan setelah itu kita akan mengadakan pesta dan mengundang teman – teman dan relasimu dan aku." Zi Tao tahu tidak akan ada banyak teman - temannya, dan tidak ada relasi. Zi Tao menceritakan orangtuanya sudah meninggal.

"Aku tidak ingin ribuan kerabatku ada dan tidak ada satupun dari kerabatmu." Zhou Mi membelai pipinya. "Dengan cara ini, itu hari khusus kita. Aku juga tidak ingin ibuku mengganggu. Ya Tuhan, tapi aku akan senang muncul di depan pintu orang tuaku, memegang tanganmu, memberitahu mereka kau adalah istriku. Kemana kau ingin pergi untuk bulan madu?"

Zi Tao merasa seolah - olah dia telah ditembakkan ke dalam roket dan meledak ke segala arah.

Zhou Mi meremas tangannya. "Kemana kau ingin pergi, Zi Tao? Biarkan aku membuat impianmu menjadi kenyataan."

Bisakah dia? Pada saat itu ia tampak mampu melakukan apapun. "Hawaii," katanya.

"Itu milikmu." Zhou Mi menyeringai.

Zi Tao terkesiap dengan terkejut, tapi ia percaya padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mengunduh gambar ke komputer dan menatap layar, berharap dengan tekadnya sendiri, dia bisa membuat peristiwa itu tidak terjadi. Gambar pertama menunjukkan Zi Tao tiba di kantor catatan sipil Woolwich terlihat begitu bahagia, wajahnya bersinar seperti bunga yang baru saja mekar. Chanyeol mengambil beberapa gambar dari Zi Tao di antara limo dan pintu. Dia bahkan berbalik di pintu masuk, menoleh ke belakang dan tertawa, seolah - olah ia telah berpose untuk kameranya, meskipun Chanyeol merasa yakin dia tidak melihatnya.

Terutama gambar itu, antara indah dan mengerikan. Menangkap kegembiraannya, saat - saat terakhir dari kebahagiaannya. Dia bisa menghentikannya masuk ke dalam, tapi dia selalu jadi pengecut. Chanyeol telah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri itu ada gunanya, namun sudah terlambat. Zi Tao berpikir Zhou Mi akan menikahinya dan ia muncul dalam gaun pengantin warna gading yang menakjubkan. Kerusakan telah terjadi dan kalah atau menang taruhan tergantung pada dari sisi mana kau melihatnya. Zhou Mi adalah pecundang, tapi si brengsek itu tidak akan melihatnya.

Saat Chanyeol menunggu di luar, suasana hatinya sempat terasa ringan oleh harapan bahwa Zhou Mi ada di dalam, atau akan muncul terlambat, karena dia mungkin belum mulai mencintai Zi Tao, tapi mungkin dia sedang menuju ke arah jatuh cinta. Di sisi lain, Chanyeol tahu Zi Tao layak mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari pada harus menikah dengan orang brengsek seperti Zhou Mi. Dengan cara ini, Zi Tao akan terluka, tapi bisa bertahan hidup.

Chanyeol mengklik foto berikutnya. Dia tak perlu menunggu setelah Zi Tao masuk ke gedung, tapi dia menunggu. Semakin lama ia berdiri di sana ia semakin yakin bahwa Zhou Mi tidak tahu tak peduli seberapa buruk ia rasakan, itu bukan apa - apa dibandingkan dengan apa yang Zi Tao rasakan. Pasangan lain datang dan pergi, dan Chanyeol masih menunggu karena Zi Tao juga masih menunggu. Dia menelepon Zhou Mi tapi bajingan itu telah mematikan ponselnya.

Ketika Zi Tao keluar, Chanyeol telah mengangkat kameranya hampir seperti sebuah pelindung dan penghalang. Zi Tao tampak lebih kecil, seolah – olah dia kehilangan sesuatu. Itulah yang telah dilakukan Zhou Mi, pikir Chanyeol. Zhou Mi membenamkan giginya di leher Zi Tao dan mengisap kehidupan keluar dari dirinya. Itu hampir cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol percaya pada vampir.

Wajah Zi Tao sepucat gaunnya. Dia bisa mendekatinya, tapi untuk mengatakan apa? Sebaliknya, Chanyeol mengikutinya ke Greenwich, mengambil gambar mengerikan, berharap sekarang Zi Tao berbalik, melihat dia dan memukulnya sehingga rasa bersalahnya berkurang.

Zi Tao tenggelam begitu jauh di dalam dirinya, hingga Chanyeol pikir dia bisa duduk di sampingnya di bus tanpa bisa melihat dirinya. Chanyeol membuntutinya ke apartemennya. Zi Tao mengambil kunci dari sepatunya dan masuk. Meskipun Chanyeol terlalu pengecut untuk bicara dengannya, tapi dia tidak terlalu pengecut untuk bicara dengan Zhou Mi.

Berbekal salinan foto - foto itu, ia pergi ke apartemen Zhou Mi.

"Membawa uangmu?" Tanya Zhou Mi.

"Persetan, kau bajingan."

Zhou Mi meraih amplop cokelat dari tangan Chanyeol dan merobek untuk membukanya. Chanyeol menyaksikan saat ia melihat foto demi foto, mengharapkan sekilas penyesalan, berharap foto - foto itu akan memperoleh sesuatu setidaknya yang patut dihargai.

"Ya Tuhan, dia tampak agak kesal." Zhou Mi menyeringai.

Chanyeol tersentak. "Dia lebih dari sedikit kesal, kau brengsek."

"Dia akan bisa mengatasinya."

"Kupikir kau mencintainya. Dia pikir kau mencintainya."

"Cara dia bercinta tidaklah buruk, tapi dia hanya seorang pelayan."

Sebuah kilatan marah melanda Chanyeol. "Dia lebih baik darimu, Zhou Mi."

"Kau tahu tentang kesepakatan itu. Jika kau begitu alim, kenapa kau tidak memberitahunya?"

"Aku berharap aku memberitahunya."

Zhou Mi menyipitkan matanya. "Kapan kau akan membayarku?"

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya seperti tinju. "Aku tidak pernah setuju untuk ini, tapi aku membuat kesalahan dengan memberikanmu keuntungan dari keraguanku. Aku melihatmu dengan dia dan berpikir kau peduli. Jika saja kau memiliki sedikit kesopanan, kau akan katakan padanya kau takut atau apapun."

"Katakan pada Jongdae ia berutang padaku." Zhou Mi membanting pintu.

Chanyeol tidak bisa berkendara dengan benar. Dia sangat gemetaran. Pada saat ia mengenakan helm, ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Menceritakan semuanya pada Baekhyun itu berarti ia tak pernah punya kesempatan bersamanya karena Lucy akan berpikir ia adalah seorang bajingan, tapi itu hukuman baginya karena pernah menganggap Zhou Mi sebagai temannya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Dasar kau bajingan," Baekhyun terkesiap.

"Kupikir dia mencintainya. Aku seharusnya mengatakan ini lebih awal, tapi aku benar – benar berpikir dia mencintainya." Chanyeol bahkan tidak bisa meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Dia duduk di apartemen Baekhyun, gelisah di pinggir sofa. Dia sangat ingin duduk ditempat itu, hanya dengan Baekhyun dalam pelukannya, tapi sebaliknya yang terjadi, Baekhyun memelototinya seraya berkacak pinggang seakan – akan ia memiliki tanduk dan ekor bercabang yang tumbuh. Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya dan merapikan rambut spiky-nya, memeriksa benjolan yang muncul. Bahkan ketika sangat marah dia terlihat cantik.

"Aku perlu bicara dengannya," kata Baekhyun, tapi dia tetap ditempat.

"Aku bisa menemanimu, jika kau pikir mungkin membantu." Sinar kematian lain menembak ke arahnya. "Aku akan melakukan apa saja." Chanyeol mencoba untuk tidak melihat dadanya.

Baekhyun mendesah. "Luhan dan Sehun sedang berada di luar. Ku kira kau lebih baik dari pada tidak ada sama sekali." Menyedihkan namun Chanyeol bersyukur bahkan untuk itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Zi Tao berbaring dengan gaun pengantinnya, meringkuk di lantai di dalam apartemennya, nyaris tidak bisa bernapas. Dia mengambil resiko memperluas dunianya untuk Zhou Mi dan sekarang sudah tak ada tempat aman yang tersisa. Hatinya sudah diparut, cincang dan diencerkan karena dia membiarkan dirinya percaya Zhou Mi mencintainya. Dan semua yang bisa Zi Tao pikirkan adalah bahwa ia pantas menerimanya. Dia tersentak saat Baekhyun menggedor pintu.

"Zi Tao, kau di sana?"

Zi Tao memutar ulang beberapa minggu terakhir, mencari apa yang tidak beres.

"Zi Tao! Aku tahu apa yang terjadi. Chanyeol mengatakannya padaku. Aku tidak percaya Zhou Mi akan melakukan itu. Tolong buka pintunya."

Menyangkal kesempatan untuk berpura-pura bahwa itu tidak pernah terjadi, jantung Zi Tao tersendat.

"Zi Tao, kumohon."

Betapa bodohnya untuk berpikir sesuatu telah berubah, ketika ia tidak berubah. Apakah Zhou Mi menemukan sesuatu yang begitu buruk sehingga ia tidak lagi ingin menikahinya? Napasnya macet di tenggorokannya, berhentilah. Mungkin hal itu. Tidak ada yang akan pernah menginginkannya. Zi Tao berharap dia sudah mati, berharap jantungnya akan berhenti memompa darah.

"Zi Tao, buka pintu ini sekarang," kata Baekhyun.

Jantung Zi Tao terpelintir seolah Zhou Mi meremas dengan tangannya. Dia menginginkan pembuluh darahnya menyusut, arterinya menyumbat, otaknya membeku.

"Zi Tao, mari kita minum dan bicara tentang betapa brengseknya dia," panggil Chanyeol.

"Dia seorang monster. Aku juga telah jatuh karenanya." kata Baekhyun.

Dan untuk sesaat, Zi Tao benar - benar bimbang. Jatuh untuk apa?

"Chanyeol tak pernah berpikir Zhou Mi akan melakukannya, kalau tidak dia akan memberitahumu lebih dulu. Zi, Zhou Mi sudah merencanakan ini sejak di 'Pesta Pernikahan'."

Zi Tao gemetar hebat. Jadi Zhou Mi tidak berubah pikiran, mendapat gangguan saraf atau

menemukan rahasia Zi Tao. Dia sengaja dirayu dan kemudian mencampakkannya.

"Dia seharusnya lolos begitu saja karena mempermainkan orang – orang seperti ini," kata Baekhyun.

Sebuah permainan? Tidak, taruhan. Zhou Mi menyukai berjudi. Balap kuda, anjing, permainan kartu. Salah satu dari beberapa hal tentang dirinya yang membuat Zi Tao tidak nyaman.

"Kupikir dia tidak didalam," kata Chanyeol. "Mungkin dia pergi."

"Mobilnya ada di luar."

"Dia mungkin ingin sendirian."

 _Kumohon._

Dia mendengarkan suara kaki menjauh dan meringkuk lebih ketat. Dibanjiri oleh gelombang rasa kekurangan yang mendalam. Zi Tao merasa mudah percaya, itu adalah kesalahannya Zhou Mi melakukan ini padanya. Dia tidak cukup baik, cukup cantik atau cukup pintar untuk melihatnya.

Ini salahnya, bukan Zhou Mi.

Pada akhir malam tanpa tidurnya, Zi Tao menyadari tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan untuk merubah keadaan dan _hanya ada satu cara untuk melupakan semuanya_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kisah Kris**_

"Kupikir punyamu lebih baik dari Justin Bieber," bisik gadis itu di telinga Kris.

Dia menggertakkan gigi. Dia memang jauh lebih baik dari Justin Bieber.

"Benarkah?" Kris menatap ke arahnya. Tuhan, ia tidak bisa mengingat namanya. "Lalu apa kau pernah bercinta dengan JB?"

Dia terkikik. "Tidak, maksudku saat bernyanyi."

Kris melempar selimut dan berdiri, telanjang bulat. "Aku tidak menyanyi lagi." Dia mencari celana pendeknya.

"Kau bisa menyanyi untukku. Kembalilah ke tempat tidur."

Kris melirik padanya. Mengapa Kris selalu berpikir dia akan bertemu wanita dengan watak berbeda, ketika ia terus pergi ke tempat yang sama? Dia melemparkan dirinya pada wanita dan mengatakan ya. Kris terpaksa menjadi menarik dan seksi, pria yang di inginkan wanita di tempat tidur dan banyak laki - laki, juga. Tapi Kris lelah bangun tidur dan bertanya - tanya siapa yang berbaring di sampingnya.

Yang satu ini sama seperti yang lain. Tubuh seksi, tapi tak punya otak. Kris bahkan tidak bisa tidur dan tetap tak bisa mengingat namanya. Kris berfokus pada dada gadis itu saat ia menggerakkan tangannya di sekitar payudaranya yang bulat sempurna, menunjukkan puting cokelat kecil ke arahnya, senjata pemusnah miliknya. Kemaluannya mengejang dan Kris menjilat bibirnya.

"Tidakkah kau menginginkan aku, Kris?"

Ya dan tidak. Dia melihat ke bawah tempat tidur. Tak ada pakaian dalam tapi banyak bekas bungkus kondom. Dia meringis. Kris menyerah, meraih celana jins dan akan segera pergi, menarik risletingnya dengan hati - hati. Si jalang itu mungkin menyembunyikan celana pendeknya sehingga dia bisa menjualnya di eBay. Ini bukan yg pertama kalinya terjadi.

"Kris?"

"Maaf, aku punya pekerjaan pagi - pagi besok," katanya berbohong.

"Punya kokain lagi?" Dia berbaring, mencubit putingnya yang sekeras berlian dengan jari gelisah.

Kris mulai bertanya - tanya apakah payudaranya palsu karena mereka begitu sempurna. Dia tidak melihat bekas luka, meskipun ia pernah mendengar ahli bedah bisa membuatnya di bawah ketiakmu. Kris memiliki minat yang samar - samar untuk memeriksa, tapi tak ingin gadis itu berprasangka buruk, lagi pula dia tampak terlalu muda untuk memiliki operasi semacam itu. Dia tampak sangat muda. _Sial._

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Enam belas. Apa kau pikir aku cukup besar?" Dia meremas payudaranya.

"Ya, kau hebat." kata Kris. _Ya Tuhan, enam belas_!

Kris merogoh ke dalam kemejanya dan menarik bungkus foil dari sakunya. Dia melemparkannya ke perutnya yang rata, mencari sepatunya, dan teringat meninggalkannya di lantai bawah. "Seks yang hebat, terima kasih banyak." katanya dan meninggalkannya tanpa menengok ke belakang.

Pesta di lantai bawah masih berlangsung meriah, diiringi oleh kata – kata yang dipakai oleh dua pria setengah telanjang dan satu wanita telanjang berpelukan di sofa, tapi Kris merasa sudah cukup. Dia mencari sepatunya dan pergi.

Tidak sampai hari berikutnya, ketika Kris mendengar pembaca berita di TV mengatakan, ia ingat namanya. Kim Yura. Umur enam belas tahun. Dalam keadaan koma setelah pesta di rumah Jung Yonghwa, vokalis dari "CN Blue". Pikiran pertama Kris saat itu adalah, terima kasih Tuhan dia benar - benar enam belas, kemudian, untunglah itu terjadi setelah ia pergi, dan kemudian, astaga, apakah dia telah melakukan itu? Dia menatap bungkus kokain di jari - jarinya, berpikir tentang memakainya dan melemparkannya di toilet. Gadis malang, pikirnya, dan dia pun muntah.

Yonghwa tidak menjawab teleponnya sampai sore harinya.

"Apa yang terjadi semalam?" Hati Kris berdetak begitu keras dan cepat, ia membayangkan bahwa itu adalah awal dari serangan jantung. Itu pantas dia dapatkan.

"Ya Tuhan, itu semua mimpi buruk. Aku naik ke lantai atas sekitar jam tiga pagi ini dan menemukannya di tempat tidur, kokain dan darah di seluruh wajahnya. Dan Kim Junsu berada di sudut, meracau seperti bayi. Aku harus menelepon polisi. Junsu mengaku ia yang memberinya kokain dan mereka menangkapnya. Ya Tuhan, aku sangat kacau. Rumahku." Ratap Yonghwa.

Kris berusaha menelan gumpalan di tenggorokannya dan gagal. "Apakah polisi ingin tahu yang ada di sana?"

Jeda itu mengatakan segalanya.

"Aku harus, sobat. Semua orang melihatmu. Kau dengan dia walaupun sebentar."

"Umm."

"Jangan berbelit tentang hal itu. Dia turun ke sini menari tanpa pakaian setelah kau pergi, mencelupkan payudaranya di Grand Marnier dan membiarkan setiap orang mengisapnya. _Dasar jalang bodoh_. Manajerku sudah kembali. Aku harus pergi."

Tangan Kris bergetar saat ia meletakkan gagang telepon. Kim Junsu, anggota boyband dari 2PM itu mungkin telah memberikan Yura kokain, tapi dia juga. Paket itu memiliki sidik jarinya di atasnya. Celana pendek terkutuknya masih di dalam ruangan itu. Mungkin. Apakah ia sudah membilas kondomnya? Kris tidak bisa ingat. Dia ingin muntah. Dia orang yang menyedihkan. Dia bisa saja membunuh gadis itu dan semua yang bisa dia pikirkan hanya

menyelamatkan diri sendiri. Isi perutnya naik ke mulutnya lagi dan ia bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Ketika ia melihat ke cermin, Kris tidak mengenali orang yang balas menatapnya.

Semua orang terus bilang wajahnya luar biasa, tapi dia tampak seperti sampah. Lingkaran hitam membingkai matanya yang merah dan kulitnya pucat, meskipun berminggu - minggu menghabiskan syuting di gurun Arizona. Dia butuh bercukur. Napasnya akan membuat bunga layu.

 _Demi Tuhan, enam belas tahun?_ Kris merasa seperti bencana yang hidup. Berapa banyak kehidupan lagi yang akan dia hancurkan?

 **.**

 **.**

Kris berusaha untuk tersenyum pada sekretaris dari agennya, tapi ketika Alice tidak akan melihat ke arahnya, ia tahu ia berada dalam masalah. Alice menelepon untuk memberitahu bahwa Youngmin ingin menemuinya—sekarang—dan Kris bertanya - tanya bagaimana Youngmin tahu dia ada di pesta itu. Tapi kemudian Youngmin seperti Dewa. Dia tahu segalanya. Dia telah menjadi agennya sejak awal dan teman yang paling dekat yang Kris punya.

"Langsung masuk," kata Alice.

Kim Youngmin berdiri menatap keluar jendela ketika Kris membuka pintu. Agennya berusia empat puluhan, lebih pendek dari dia, dengan rambut abu - abu pendek mulai menipis.

"Maaf," kata Kris, cara terbaik untuk membuka percakapan dia dengan siapa pun.

Youngmin berbalik dan Kris menelan ludah. Rahang Youngmin tegang, matanya menyipit hitam karena marah. "Aku ingin membunuhmu, kau banci bodoh sialan." Suara Youngmin awalnya lembut tapi pada akhir kalimatnya dia berteriak. Dia melangkah melintasi ruangan dengan dasinya yang miring, wajahnya memerah. Dia berhenti di depan Kris dan Kris meringis.

"Apa - apaan yang terjadi denganmu? Apa kau punya otak? Jangan menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tahukah kau bahwa kau kehilangan sel – sel otak setiap kali kau bersetubuh? kau benar - benar membuat hidupmu berantakan!" teriak Youngmin.

"Hitung sampai sepuluh perlahan-lahan. Kurasa itu membantu." Kata Kris.

Youngmin mendengus jijik dan kembali ke mejanya merosot di kursinya. Dia menunjuk ke jok rendah kulit hitam diseberangnya. Kris duduk.

"Benar—delapan, sembilan, sepuluh. Kau masih banci tolol. Seolah – olah pekerjaanku tidak cukup membuat stress tanpa berurusan dengan orang - orang bodoh."

Youngmin mematahkan pensilnya jadi dua dan Kris menekan dirinya ke kursi. Dia tahu Youngmin telah memilih kursi semacam itu sehingga ia menjulang tinggi di atas siapa saja yang duduk di sana. Seolah – olah orang ini tidak cukup mengintimidasi. Youngmin mengambil pensil lain dan mematahkan yang itu juga.

"Apa kau tahu mengapa aku mematahkan pensilku, Kris?"

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Karena meskipun mematahkam lehermu akan memberiku rasa kepuasan yang lebih besar, aku akan dikirim ke penjara karenanya."

Kris tetap tenang.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang salah denganmu. Itu adalah bagian tersialmu." Kabut hilang dalam sekejap. Dan Kris agak lega. Youngmin tak tahu tentang dia dan Yura.

"Aku tidak memahaminya?"

"Tentu saja kau tidak akan memahaminya," teriak Youngmin.

"Oke."

"Apa cuma itu yang bisa kau katakan?"

"Apa yang kau ingin aku katakan?"

"Kau adalah idola, Kris. Yang harus kau lakukan hanya berjalan ke ruangan dan pamerkan senyummu. Betapa sulitnya itu?" Kris membuka mulutnya dan menutupnya lagi.

"Rupanya kau mabuk, teler dan kasar. Apakah ada yang terlewat?" Youngmin bangkit dari kursinya dan mondar - mandir lagi.

Kris merasa seperti tikus yang dimainkan oleh kucing. Setiap saat Youngmin bisa mengunyah dan menelannya. Memori Kris saat audisi agak kabur. Mabuk, sedang tinggi dan kasar menyelimutinya. "Tidak," katanya. "Kau tidak melewatkan apapun." Youngmin menggeretakkan giginya.

"Kau akan merusak perawatan gigimu."

"Kau beruntung aku tidak merusak milikmu." Youngmin menendang keranjang sampah kertas langsung ke pintu.

Kris melompat karena suara berisik dan sakit kepalanya berkobar lagi.

Alice bergegas masuk "Apa anda baik-baik saja, Mr. Kim?"

"Kau dipecat," kata Youngmin.

Dagunya goyah, ia larut dalam air mata dan lari pergi.

"Untuk apa itu?" Tanya Kris.

"Wanita itu tak berguna. Aku sudah muak dengan orang tidak berguna. Aku membutuhkan pekerjaan yang berbeda. Sebuah karir dengan perubahan besar. Tapi malah mencoba menemukan pekerjaan untuk banci sepertimu, mungkin aku harus mengambil pekerjaan

yang tidak membuat stres, seperti bekerja sebagai asisten pribadi Naomi Campbell."

Kris tidak berani tertawa. "Maaf." gumamnya.

"Berubahlah, Kris, atau kau keluar. Aku bukan menjadi agen seorang pecundang."

"Aku bukan pecundang." Dia pikir ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahu Youngmin tentang Yura.

Youngmin duduk lagi, suaranya bersahabat. "Dengar, Kris, aku tak ingin kehilanganmu sebagai klien. Aku tahu kau adalah tambang emas pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, tapi emas itu tenggelam lebih dalam dan dalam lagi dan lama - lama tidak akan bisa diakses."

Kris mengangguk, berusaha terlihat menyesal.

"Aku ingin kau kembali ke jalur yang benar, Kris. Dan jika aku tidak bisa melakukannya dengan peran seumur hidup, bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya?"

 **.**

 **.**

Kris pergi dengan marah. Youngmin sangat marah dengannya dan Kris sangat marah dengan dirinya sendiri. Bukan seolah - olah ia ingin menghancurkan hidupnya. Setelah menyerah dengan karir yang sangat sukses sebagai penyanyi ataupun penulis lagu, Kris pernah ikut ambil bagian dalam beberapa film yang nyaris tidak berhasil untuk dirilis umum, sampai ia mendapat waktu istirahatnya. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan peran utama pertamanya dalam produksi Steven Spielberg dan ia telah berhasil. Steven bilang begitu. Film ini dijadwalkan keluar dalam beberapa bulan lagi, tapi rumor itu sudah beredar bahwa film ini bisa menang Oscar. Mungkin bukan untuk Kris, tapi dikaitkan dengan sebuah film pemenang penghargaan akan melambungkan karirnya.

Di samping karya Kris untuk Spielberg, Youngmin mengatur audisi untuk sebuah film di mana ia akan jadi aktor utamanya. Itu adalah sebuah proyek dari salah satu studio besar di Amerika dan Kris tidak cukup mampu untuk percaya. Film itu sementara berjudul _The Green_ , tentang seorang pria yang istrinya telah dibawa ke dunia paralel. Setelah Kris membaca naskah dia menginginkannya, dia pikir dia seperti itu dan dia akan mengacaukannya. Tak ada kejutan di sana.

Kris memutuskan dia butuh hiburan, sesuatu untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari masalahnya. Ponsel Jessica dimatikan sehingga ia menelpon ke rumahnya, berharap bukan ibunya yg mengangkat.

Krystal, adik Jessica, menjawab. "Jess sedang keluar, belanja. Tidak akan lama. Ingin datang dan menunggu?"

"Ya, baiklah," keluar dari mulutnya, saat ia seharusnya mengatakan tidak. Sudah menjadi kisah hidupnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Kris menatap wanita yang berbaring telanjang disampingnya di tempat tidur. Krystal memancarkan seringai puas di wajahnya. Lalu ia melihat dua wanita berdiri di ambang pintu. Salah satunya adalah ibu Krystal, Tae Hee dan yang lain adalah kakak Krystal, Jessica. Sekarang dia sudah meniduri ketiganya.

"Kupikir sudah waktunya aku pergi." Kris berdiri, tak peduli kalau ia telanjang dan masih keras. Ia meraih celana pendeknya.

Tae Hee memelototinya dan Jessica menangis tanpa suara, air mata besar membasahi pipinya.

"Maaf, Jess." gumamnya, berpakaian secepat yang dia bisa.

"Kau akan menyesal, dasar kau bajingan kecil." desis Tae Hee. "Suamiku akan memastikan kau tak akan pernah—"

"Bekerja di kota ini lagi?" Kris tidak bisa menahan seringainya. Ia melangkah dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Tae Hee. "Mungkin dia akan mempertimbangkannya lagi, jika aku menawarkan untuk memberitahu koran _Sunday_ tentang kinky sex yang dinikmati istrinya dan bagaimana tiga puluh menit yang lalu, tangan putri bungsunya terjebak di celanaku sementara aku berdiri di depan pintu. Mungkin tertangkap di kamera CCTV-mu. Jika kau melihatnya di _The UK's Funniest Videos_ , gunakan bagianku untuk membeli sendiri beberapa krim penghilang keriput."

Kris tersenyum meminta maaf pada Jessica yang mulutnya menganga dan dia pun lari menghilang.

"Keluar," Tae Hee terengah.

Kris melarikan diri selagi ia masih bisa. Dia berbuat bodoh lagi. Dia menyukai Jessica. Well, dia mulai menyukainya, sampai gadis itu menempel terus padanya, namun ayahnya bukanlah orang yang ia butuhkan untuk dibuat berang. Jung Ji Hoon memimpin perusahaan musik yang mengontrak Kris. Dia tak akan senang jika ia mendapat kabar seberapa baik Kris mengetahui semua wanita dalam rumah tangganya. Dan _jika_ Youngmin tahu, dia akan membunuhnya. Maksudnya _ketika_ ia menemukannya, Kris mengoreksi. Jadi dia sama saja sudah mati. _Sial._

Charlie bahkan belum sampai ke apartemennya ketika Youngmin meneleponnya.

"Apa kau tak mampu menjaga kemaluanmu tetap di celanamu? Kau baru saja menyelesaikan film yang akan membuatmu menjadi bintang besar dan kau membuangnya begitu saja. Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Apakah seseorang sudah menekan tombol penghancuran dirimu?"

Kris memutuskan telepon Youngmin ditengah – tengah sumpah serapahnya dan menelpon Yonghwa. "Mau minum?"

 **.**

 **.**

Kris sudah mabuk saat Yonghwa sampai di sana. Sekelompok gadis berdiri di bar, menghasut satu sama lain saat Kris menatap mereka. Yonghwa membawa beberapa botol dan bergabung di mejanya.

"Jangan buang waktumu dengan mereka. Mereka semua tidak menarik." kata Yonghwa.

"Karena mereka tidak memperhatikanmu?" Lanjut Kris dengan mata menggoda ke salah satu gadis jelek untuk membuat panas yang lain.

Yonghwa menggeleng. "Jika kau mengedipkan mata pada sebuah patung, patung itu tetap akan basah di antara pahanya."

Kris tersenyum, lalu berbalik dan mengambil sendiri salah satu rokok Yonghwa.

"Kupikir kau sudah berhenti?" Tanya Yonghwa.

"Berhenti membelinya, bukan menghisapnya."

"Kau akan membuat kita diusir jika kau merokok di sini."

"Tidak sampai aku menyedot beberapa hisap."

Charlie melihat mata Yonghwa fokus pada suatu tempat di atas bahunya dan berbalik untuk melihat salah satu gadis jelek menatapnya, matanya terbuka lebar dalam kegembiraan. Gadis itu hidungnya pesek, semua tergencet ke dalam wajahnya, dengan mata sipit kecil dan senyum yang menurut Kris tak enak sama sekali untuk di pandang.

"Bolehkah aku minta tanda tanganmu?" Gadis itu menawarkan alas bir.

"Enyahlah," kata Kris.

Dia mendengar gadis itu terisak saat melarikan diri kembali ke teman - temannya.

"Buat apa yang kau lakukannya?" Yonghwa menatapnya.

"Dia tidak bilang please."

"Kau benar - benar bajingan brengsek."

Dia memang brengsek. Dia tak peduli. Dia tak peduli tentang apa pun. Itulah masalahnya.

"Dengar - dengar Yura meninggal karena overdosis," kata Yonghwa pelan. "Cukup banyak kokain dalam tubuhnya untuk membuat kau dan aku teler selama seminggu."

"Sial."

"Bagaimana kalau memberiku tanda tanganmu?"

Kris berbalik lalu melihat salah satu teman si gadis jelek. Wajah cantik, berlesung pipi, mata sayu.

"Tentu." Gadis itu tersenyum. "Angkat rokmu."

Saat Kris menulis di pahanya, gadis itu menjerit dengan gembira. Kris menyerahkan kembali pena dan menepuk pantatnya. Sesaat kemudian, ada raungan kemarahan.

"Apa yang kau tulis?" Tanya Yonghwa.

"Justin Bieber."

"Dasar brengsek. Ingin pergi ke klub?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

Namun Kris bisa memikirkan ratusan alasan bilang mengapa tidak. Yang terbesar adalah ia lelah karena tak mampu menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak semudah itu pergi ke klub kalau tidak direcoki. Semua orang ingin menjadi bagian dari dirinya. Mereka memiliki gambar kris Wu pada ponsel mereka, di dinding mereka, dalam hati mereka. Mereka tahu rincian tentang tubuhnya hampir lebih baik dari dirinya sendiri—tinggi, berat badan, kerah dan ukuran sepatu, golongan darah, lokasi yang tepat dari setiap bekas luka. Dia milik mereka. Dia kadang - kadang merasa dia hanya ada karena mereka dan Kris membenci hidupnya dan juga membenci dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

Kris pulang naik taksi. Menjadi dewa seks sangatlah melelahkan. Dia tahu itu terdengar menyedihkan, tapi saat ia menyukai perempuan, senang pergi keluar dengan mereka, senang meniduri mereka, bagian dari dirinya bosan dengan itu semua. Wanita pemangsa berkerumun di sekelilingnya seperti lalat pada mayat dan itulah yang ia rasakan kadang - kadang, seperti mayat.

Dia memiliki begitu banyak surat dari wanita yang mengemis untuk tidur dengannya dan ia bisa melapisi seluruh rumah dengan surat itu dan bersetubuh dengan wanita yang berbeda setiap hari selama bertahun - tahun, mungkin selama sisa hidupnya. Banyak yang ingin memiliki bayi darinya. Kris selalu membawa kondom dan membiarkan staf Youngmin mengurusi surat - suratnya sekarang.

Yang lucunya adalah dia tidak tidur dengan wanita sebanyak yang orang pikir. Misalnya, ia tidak meniduri Wang Li Kun, wanita pemeran utama di film Spielberg, meskipun rumornya bertentangan bahwa sudah jelas dia tertarik untuk memiliki Kris, di luar atau di dalam trailernya. Gagasan digigit ular sudah cukup untuk menindihnya untuk terakhir kali. Li Kun memiliki tubuh yang luar biasa, tapi dia terlalu intens. Kris telah berusaha membuktikan sesuatu pada dirinya sendiri dengan tidak tidur dengannya, jadi ia melampiaskan hasratnya pada gadis juru riasnya dan salah satu asisten produksi.

Meskipun ia tahu ia brengsek, Kris menolak desakan Youngmin bahwa ia perlu mencari psikiater. Dia tak perlu bicara tentang hal itu karena Kris tahu apa masalahnya. Dia tidak dicintai. Tentu, wanita mengatakan mereka mencintainya, tapi mereka mencintai ide tentangnya, wajahnya, Kris dengan gitarnya menyanyikan lagu _Angel Eyes, Just One Look atau Fade Away._

Itu yang mereka cintai dan Kris di dalam layar. Bahkan ketika dia adalah seorang bajingan, bukan Kris yang sebenarnya karena mereka sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Jika tidak, mereka akan lari berteriak ke arah lain. Dia tidak layak untuk dicintai. Dia tidak layak untuk hidup.

Kris hanya merasa lebih baik ketika ia mabuk atau teler atau malah dua – duanya karena itu membuatnya berhenti berpikir. Dia sangat membenci hidupnya sampai itu membuatnya takut

.

Saat dia berjalan ke rumahnya, telepon berdering. Hati Kris melonjak. Itu pasti jelas berita buruk.

"Kita selesai." kata Youngmin.

"Apa?"

"Kau dengar aku. Semuanya sudah berakhir."

"Kau membuang aku?" Kris mengamuk pada agennya.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang aku wakili lagi, Kris. Kau bukan orang yang sama yang aku kenal."

"Kumohon, Youngmin. Aku akan berusaha lebih keras."

"Ini tak akan berhasil. Setiap kali aku mencoba untuk membantumu, kau mengacaukannya. Bahkan psikiater tak bisa merubah kelakuanmu."

"Aku bukan maniak."

"Itu masalah opini," kata Youngmin. "Jika kau ingin mencoba psikiater lain, aku akan merekomendasikan satu, tapi kau harus bicara dengan mereka, Kris, bukannya duduk di sana menatap karpet."

"Itu seharusnya menjadi rahasia."

"Mengatakan padaku kau tak akan bicara bukanlah melanggar janji."

"Jika aku mencari psikiater lain, kau tidak akan mengeluarkanku?" Kata Kris. "Komohon." Dia tahu dia terdengar putus asa dan ia membenci dirinya sendiri untuk itu, tapi ia benar - benar putus asa. Tanpa Youngmin, dia kacau.

"Tidak." kata Youngmin.

"Katakan kau akan memikirkannya lagi," ucap Kris kalut.

"Tidak."

Kemarahan bangkit dalam dirinya seperti gelombang pasang, merebus, meluap, memuntahkan dari mulutnya. "Youngmin, kau adalah, banci egois sialan."

"Persetan, Kris. Aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik untukmu. Tapi kim Tae Hee dan anak - anaknya? Demi Tuhan, apa yang kau pikirkan? benahi dirimu."

"Kau membutuhkan aku," kata Kris putus asa. "Aku membayar hipotek rumah sialanmu di Mayfair. Aku yang membayar mobilmu. Aku sudah membelimu."

"Aku telah menciptakan seorang monster." Youngmin tertawa.

"Ketika aku bunuh diri, aku akan menyebutmu dalam pesanku," teriak Kris.

"Kau tak akan bunuh diri, Kris."

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

Kris mematikan teleponnya, melemparkannya ke seberang ruangan dan merosot di sofa. Apakah Youngmin benar? Bukankah ia bahkan tidak punya nyali untuk melakukan itu? Kris tidak mengerti bagaimana segala sesuatu sudah tepat dan kemudian jadi begitu salah. Setelah ia dan band-nya tampil di sebuah acara serikat buruh karena bantuan seorang pria dari EMI, mereka menjulang seperti roket. Ketika Kris jatuh dengan yang lain, terutama Jay Park, drummer yang arogan, dan memutuskan untuk solo karir, Kris menuju ke galaksi lain, sedangkan sisa temannya tetap tinggal di planet yang sama.

Kemudian, begitu ia sampai di sana, ia kehilangan minat.

Kris masih suka menulis lagu, tapi dia tak lagi ingin bernyanyi di depan penonton. Dia telah mengikuti festival besar seperti Glastonbury dan Reading. Dia mengisi acara di Pusat Pameran Nasional. Dia lebih sukses di Amerika dibandingkan Justin Bieber dan tanpa melepas pakaiannya, tapi itu tak pernah cukup.

Kris selalu menyukai akting. Dia berada di semua acara produksi sekolah. Dia suka berpura - pura menjadi orang lain. Mengingat kata – kata untuk bicara, ia bisa merasakan mereka, menggulung mereka di dalam mulutnya, mengeluarkannya, menari - nari, lalu meniup mereka keluar. Dia bisa menyihir, jijik atau merayu. Tiga menit sebagai pembunuh dalam film pertamanya sedikit berbeda dengan peran Romeo anak sekolahan, tapi Kris ketagihan dan menemukan dia bagus berperan jahat. Tak ada kejutan di sana. Selanjutnya, ia dibayar untuk memperkosa, membunuh dan memutilasi—bukan berarti ia bisa memberitahukan itu pada seseorang, terutama pada psikiater Youngmin. Mereka benar - benar akan berpikir dia gila.

Telepon rumah berdering dan ia melirik layar pemanggil. Ia berharap untuk Youngmin, tapi itu bukan nomor yang ia tahu. "Kim Jongdae dari _24/7_ mencari tahu reaksi anda terhadap klaim yang menyatakan bahwa anda menyuplai kokain untuk pesta Jung Yonghwa."

"Apa?"

"Kau menyangkal?"

Kris membanting telepon. Telepon itu berdering lagi hampir seketika. Kali ini seorang reporter dari _The Sun_. "Ada komentar tentang gadis empat belas tahun, Kim Yura? Sumber mengatakan—"

Kris menyeret tali teleponnya dari dinding. _Empat belas?_ Mereka bilang enam belas. Itu sudah cukup buruk, tapi empat belas? Bagaimana bisa gadis itu hanya berumur empat belas tahun? Dia berlari ke kamar mandi dan muntah sebelum ia mencapai toilet. Dia muntah - muntah dan menangis pada saat yang sama, berbaring di lantai ubin-marmernya yang indah, diselimuti air mata dan muntah dan merindukan ibunya, hanya saja dia tidak bisa mendapatkannya karena dia sudah mengacaukannya juga.

Lalu ia mendapati dirinya sedang mencari simpanan yang digunakan dalam konsisi "benar-benar darurat" dan kemudian melemparkannya ke dalam panci dan menyiramnya sebelum ia berubah pikiran. Polisi bisa datang dalam beberapa menit. Dia harus menggunakan otaknya, bukannya mengeluarkannya.

Semua sudah menjadi miliknya. Menurut Youngmin, Kris nyaris berada pada titik menjadi bintang pujaan paling digilai di belahan bumi barat dan dia membuang semuanya.

Pikirannya sakit karena stres mencoba untuk mencari tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, cara untuk membuat segala sesuatunya jadi benar. Pada akhir malam tanpa tidur, Kris menyadari tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk merubah keadaan dan hanya ada satu cara untuk melupakannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

Pas ngedit part ini, di temenin sama lagu BigBang – loser

Berasa... macem soundtrack buat part ini...

Nama JB masuk ya kkk...

Latar belakangnya di Inggris ya guys kkk

Part ini memang khusus ke fokus alasan kenapa KrisTao memilih buat bunuh diri.

Well, masih ada typo gak?


	3. Chapter 3

**Strangers**

by

 **Barbara Elsborg**

remake by

 **ZER025**

Di buat atas dasar kesenangan semata

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 3**

Kris menjerit ketika jari - jari kakinya menggesek sesuatu dan rasa takutnya membuat Zi Tao panik. Zi Tao menjerit dan menendang - nendang.

"Oh Tuhan, apa itu hiu?" Teriak Zi Tao.

Pasir bergeser di bawah kakinya dan Kris mendesah. "Turunkan kakimu ke bawah."

Zi Tao tersentak lega. "Oh Tuhan."

Kris melihat perjuangan Zi Tao melalui gelombang dan terjatuh ke pantai. "Kita berhasil," teriaknya dan berbalik untuk mencari Kris. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kembali lagi mengambil pakaianku. Di sini lebih hangat dari pada di luar sana." Mungkin saja benar. Meskipun bukan itu alasan dia tetap berada di laut. Kris meninggalkan pakaiannya di pantai, termasuk celana boxernya, meskipun ia berharap ia terus memakainya. Beberapa kali ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menyapu kemaluannya dan sementara itu ia tidak keberatan di makan ketika ia sudah mati, ia menolak pada apapun yang akan memakannya jika dia masih hidup, terutama jika diawali pada bagian tubuhnya yang mencuat. Bukan berarti miliknya mencuat sejak ia memasuki air. Memikirkan hiu saja sudah membuat kejantanannya ketakutan dan menyusut dengan cara yang dia pikir tidak mungkin secara fisik.

Zi Taoberdiri dengan tangan memeluk tubuhnya. Kris bisa melihat kakinya gemetar. Angin berhembus melintasi pasir, mendera pergelangan kakinya. Yang ia kenakan sekarang hanya kemeja putih, menempel di kulitnya.

"Di sana," teriak Kris di atas suara ombak dan menunjuk ke kiri. Saat ia berenang paralel ke pantai, ia tahu Zi Tao mengawasinya. Jika ia berbalik dan kembali ke laut, Zi Tao akan mengikuti dirinya. Kris mengenali tempat di mana ia meninggalkan pakaiannya, di sebuah semak berduri yang luas di belakang pantai. Air laut menyeret pakaiannya tidak jauh dari tempat asalnya.

"Barang-barangku di atas sana," teriak Kris. "Teruslah berjalan."

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak mengenakan apapun?" tanya ZI Tao bingung.

Charlie menyeringai malu. "Semuanya menyusut dalam air dingin. Aku tak ingin kau mendapat kesan yang salah terhadap kejantananku yang luar biasa."

Tapi sejujurnya, Ia juga memiliki ketakutan yang tak masuk akal jika tiba – tiba fotografer dengan lensa kamera yang kuat mungkin bersembunyi di bukit - bukit pasir, siap untuk membidik pada saat kemaluannya tidak dalam keadaan terlalu mengesankan. Mereka semua telah mendapat pelajaran Jude Alfresco strip dan, sejujurnya, Kris tidak mengira kemaluan Jude berukuran dibawah rata - rata, tapi itulah pers untukmu.

Zi Tao menemukan pakaiannya dan berjalan kembali ke dalam air membawa celana pendek sutra hitam.

"Itu basah." kata Kris jijik.

"Sekarang hujan."

Zi Tao kembali mengarungi ombak dan merosot di atas pasir. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kris jatuh di sampingnya. "Ya Tuhan, kita hampir tenggelam." katanya, dengan suara yang serius.

Zi Tao mulai tertawa. Begitu pula Kris dan dia tidak bisa berhenti. Mereka berbaring, menggigil, terpercik dengan pasir, kehujanan dan terus tertawa. Kris meraih tangan Zi Tao. Jari – jari mereka terjalin dan berpegangan erat - erat dan mereka berbaring bersama, dingin, basah dan masih hidup.

Kris memutar kepalanya ke arah Zi Tao dan menunggunya untuk berpaling padanya. Ketika ia melakukannya, Kris berbicara. "Jadi."

"Jadi apa?"

"Apa kau tidak bertanya padaku apa yang aku lakukan di luar sana?"

"Bukan urusanku."

Kris tertawa singkat. Segala sesuatu yang Kris lakukan adalah urusan semua orang.

"Kau tahu siapa aku." Itu bukan pertanyaan. Tentu saja dia tahu.

Alis Zi Tao berkerut.

"Tidak, meskipun kau terlihat tidak asing." Kris tersenyum. Dia tidak percaya padanya.

"Apakah kau tinggal di dekat sini?"

"London."

"Tepatnya?"

"Greenwich."

"Itu lebih dekat daripada Islington. Mau mengundangku?" Ketika Zi Tao tidak menjawab, Kris melanjutkan, "Semua kejadian tadi membuatku lapar."

"Seharusnya aku tidak bicara dengan orang asing. Kau bisa saja seorang pembunuh." Mereka tertawa lagi.

 _Persetan, aku masih hidup. Aku senang._

Kris duduk sambil mengerang dan berdiri. Ia menarik ZI Tao untuk mendekat padanya. Mereka berdua gemetaran, gigi mereka bergemeletuk. Kris menatapnya. Dia menduga Zi Tao berusia pertengahan dua puluh, beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya. Dia tinggi dan kurus, rambutnya pirang keemasan yang begitu mengaggumkan sebatas punggung. Bibirnya mengingatkan Kris pada bentuk bibir kucing. Saat Zi Tao memalingkan wajah pucat dan mata pandanya yang gelap, Kris merasakan tarikan akrab di pangkal pahanya. Kemaluannya hidup kembali. Dia menunduk dan melihat kaki Zi Tao. Kakinya panjang sekali. Kris bersumpah Zi Tao pastinya bisa menjadi model Victoria Screet jika ia mau.

"Jadi kau bukan kuda nil," kata Zi Tao.

"Apa?" Kris kembali melihat ke wajahnya.

"Aku menghabiskan beberapa jam terakhir hanya dengan melihat kepala dan bahumu. Aku tahu kau berambut gelap berantakan dan mata angry bird yang sedih, tapi aku bertanya – tanya apa tubuhmu gemuk, kurus, berekor, bersirip?"

"Aku berpikir kau adalah seorang putri duyung seksi dan kau pikir aku adalah kuda nil gemuk? Aku tersinggung."

"Mungkin aku suka sesuatu tentang kuda nil."

"Jadi, apa kau melihat seekor kuda nil?" Tanya Kris, membuka lengannya.

ZI Tao melihat ke arahnya. "Seekor kuda nil anoreksia."

Kris tersenyum. "Lalu, bagaimana kalau kita minum?" Kris mengambil pakaian dan sepatu botnya yang basah.

Zi Tao mulai berjalan.

"Aku bisa jadi penumpang," katanya, ketika Zi Tao tidak menjawab.

ZI Tao menghela napas. "Mungkin aku juga. Aku meninggalkan kuncinya di dalam mobil. Seseorang pasti telah membongkarnya."

Ketika mereka sampai di tempat parkir, hanya ada satu mobil di sana. Sebuah mobil rongsok merah yang berbaur dalam segala macam karat yang kompleks. Kris nyaris berharap seseorang telah membongkar mobilnya, tapi Kate langsung menuju ke situ. Matahari terbit dan mobil itu tampak lebih buruk lagi.

"Aku tidak terkejut mobil itu masih di sini." kata Kris.

"Jika kau berkata kasar tentang mobilku, kau bisa melupakan tentang mendapat tumpangan." Zi Tao masuk dan membanting pintu. Kris meringis, menunggu pintu itu copot. Dia masuk ke kursi penumpang dan membuang sepatu dan pakaian basah di kakinya.

"Istana di atas roda, untuk memastikan. Ini pertanda." Kris menggunakan aksen dari film terakhirnya.

"Ada apa dengan aksen yang aneh?" Tanya Zi Tao.

Dia mengerutkan kening. "Hei, aku berpura - pura menjadi orang Irlandia."

"Untuk apa?"

Apakah dia benar-benar tidak tahu siapa dia?

"Jadi, jika kau tidak datang dengan mobil, bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sini?" Tanya Zi Tao.

"Kereta ke -ke-yang-lain, lalu berjalan."

Saat Zi Tao menyalakan mesin, kakinya terpeleset dari pedal gas. Mobil meraung dan macet. Kris menahan tubuhnya dari dashboard.

"Maaf, kombinasi jari kaki beku dan tidak pakai sepatu," kata Zi Tao sambil tersenyum.

"Berusahalah untuk tidak membunuh kita," katanya.

Mereka saling memandang dan keduanya terkikik.

Dalam kehangatan mobil, Kris tertidur. Zi Tao terus melirik padanya. Sekarang wajahnya santai, dia tampak tidak asing, tapi Zi Tao tidak mengenalnya. Apakah dia terkenal? Zi Tao cenderung untuk tidak melihat orang - orang di wajah, terutama pria. Lebih baik tetap menundukkan kepala, memikirkan urusannya sendiri. Mungkin Kris pernah ke Crispies, kafe tempat Kate bekerja. Mungkin dia tahu Zhou Mi. ZI Tao mengalami kram kepanikan sesaat bertanya – tanya apakah dia adalah salah satu teman Zhou Mi dan kemudian momen itu berlalu. Murni kegilaan. Zhou Mi sudah menunjukkan dia tidak peduli pada Zi Tao. Mengapa ia mengirim orang untuk mengikutinya?

Kepala Kris bersandar di jendela. Mulutnya menganga dan Zi Tao bisa melihat ujung giginya sangat putih. Dia lebih tua dari Zi Tao, tapi tampak lebih muda sekarang. Tidak cemas lagi. Bocah kecil yang hilang. Akan tetapi dia bukan seorang anak kecil, tapi seorang pria. Seorang pria tampan. Zi Tao tidak tahu apapun tentangnya, namun mereka telah berbagi pengalaman yang lebih intens dari pada kebanyakan pasangan pernah melakukannya. Mereka tidak akan bertahan tanpa satu sama lain dan dengan sebuah keberuntungan. Itu

semacam ikatan yang aneh. Mungkin semakin cepat mereka pergi sendiri - sendiri, semakin baik.

Menjelang sore, mereka terperangkap pada kemacetan kota. Selama sepuluh mil terakhir, mesin masih bertahan hidup mengendus tangki bensin. Zi Tao tidak punya uang untuk membeli bahan bakar. Tasnya tertinggal di apartemen. Dia berpikir panjang dan keras supaya bisa mengganti mobilnya.

Itu adalah jaring pengaman yang mahal. Ketika pagi itu, ia berencana menggunakan kendaraannya untuk menabrak dinding. Ide yang tidak akan berhasil setelah dia menyadari dia mungkin akan berakhir terluka, mungkin lumpuh dan orang lain mungkin akan terluka. Dia butuh ide lain. Jadi dia mengabaikan semua dinding dan terus mengemudi sampai ia mencapai pantai. Kemudian dia mengagumi kecocokan tertentu pada lautnya. Dia bisa bersembunyi selamanya. Ide bertubrukan dengan maniak bunuh diri yang lain tak pernah masuk dalam kepalanya.

Semakin dekat dia ke Greenwich, Zi Tao menjadi lebih cemas, suasana hatinya tenggelam lebih cepat dibanding Titanic. Sekarang dia kembali—Baekhyun, Sehun dan Luhan ingin bicara dengannya tentang pernikahan yang tidak terjadi. Mungkin ia akan kembali ke pantai besok dan mencobanya lagi. Toh, tidak ada yang berubah. Hidupnya masih saja kacau. Jika Kris tidak datang, hari ini akan menjadi hari terakhirnya. Besok harus terjadi. Lebih banyak pakaian akan membantu. Beberapa lapis sweater supaya memberatkannya ke bawah. Seolah - olah dia tidak merasa cukup. Di cermin, ia melihat senyum sangat tipis yang nyaris tak terlihat melintasi wajahnya.

Zi Tao mengaktifkan remote untuk membuka gerbang, berbalik ke tempat parkir nya di belakang blok dan mematikan mesin. Zi Tao melirik ke jendela apartemennya. Dia pikir dia melihat pemandangan terakhirnya pagi itu, tapi dia tidak mati hari ini.

Kris bergerak dan mengerang. Dia membuka matanya dan duduk, mengernyit saat bahu telanjangnya menjauh dari jok vinyl. "Apa kita sudah kembali?" Gumamnya.

"Dari mana?" Zi Tao membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar dari mobil. Kemeja linennya kering seperti karung amplas yang tidak nyaman, kakinya kaku oleh garam, pasir dan lumpur.

Kris mengambil pakaian basah dan bergabung dengan Zi Tao di jalan.

"Kita akan membuat kekacauan," katanya saat mereka berjalan menuju gedung. "Kita membawa setengah dari pantai bersama kita."

Di dinding beton, di samping pot bunga kecil, selang hijau melingkar seperti ular tidur.

"Kita bisa membersihkan diri dengan selang. Kau akan melakukannya padaku lebih dulu." kata Kris.

Kris meletakkan pakaiannya di bawah pintu dan kemudian berdiri di tengah - tengah area parkir dengan tangan terentang, tubuhnya yang sempurna bagai dewa tak tertahankan. Zi Tao menyalakan keran, mengambil pistol selangnya dan menggunakan air hangat pertama yang keluar pada kakinya. Saat suhu berubah, dia mengarahkan pancaran air di tengah dada Kris dan menyemprotnya dengan air dingin.

"Brengsek," dia berteriak. "Aku berubah pikiran." Kris melompat ke samping, berusaha menahan semburan air dengan tangannya.

Zi Tao mengarahkan pancaran air ke bawah kakinya dan Kris berputar menjauh darinya. Saat ia mengerang dan merengek, Zi Tao menyadari sedang menikmati dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau belum selesai?" Teriak Kris.

"Hampir."

Zi Tao memaksa Kris terlalu jauh. Lalu Zi Tao menyadari pistolnya direnggut dari tangannya. Dia menjerit dan berlari, tapi tak ada jalan keluar. Ketika ia mencoba untuk menghindar ke sisi mobil yang lebih besar, Kris mengatur pancaran supaya mencapai lebih jauh dan menyemprot Zi Tao dari atas mobil. Zi Tao menjerit. Air laut terasa lebih hangat.

"Kau bisa lari, tapi tak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi." Gerutu Kris meniru logat Clint Eastwood dengan buruk. Dia menggeliat di depan salah satu mobil dan mencoba untuk bersandar di sisi yang lain.

"Buka bajumu," kata Kris. "Ada beberapa rumput laut atau sesuatu yang menempel di punggungmu."

Zi Tao mendengar kata rumput laut dan panik. Dia melompat dari tempat persembunyiannya dan melepas kemejanya begitu cepat, sehingga salah satu kancingnya terlempar ke pipi Kris.

Jari Kris melepas pelatuk selang dan air berhenti menyembur. "Ya Tuhan, Zi Tao. Apa yang kau kenakan?"

"Pakaian dalam."

"Itu tidak terlihat seperti pakaian dalam."

"Anggap saja bikini."

"Itu tidak membantu," kata Kris, ekspresi sedih di wajahnya.

"Singkirkan rumput lautnya dan bilas aku sebelum kita mati beku."

Kris menurut. Ini tidak seperti pakaian dalam yang ia lihat sebelumnya, dan ia melihat lebih dari bagiannya secara adil. Merah api, berjumbai, berenda dan luar biasa mengganggu. Bahan - bahan tadi dihiasi dengan bunga - bunga hitam kecil dan di tengahnya terletak manik merah kecil. Kecuali tidak ada bunga di bagian putingnya. Dia bisa melihat itu begitu indah—seperti penghapus pensil kecil yang tajam menonjol keluar di dadanya. Kepingan material yang cocok di sekitar pinggulnya adalah sebuah pita lurus, tapi di belakang, hampir tidak ada apa - apa. Zi Tao memiliki bagian punggung paling manis, paling mudah digigit dari yang Kris pernah lihat seumur hidupnya. Darah naik ke pangkal pahanya saat Zi Tao berlari ke lobi. Bagus mengetahui bahwa air dingin tidak memiliki efek yang berlangsung lama.

Kris mematikan selang di keran dan kemudian mengikutinya menaiki tangga, pakaiannya yang basah berkumpul seperti bola untuk menyembunyikan ereksinya. Satu jentikan dari jarinya dan bra-nya akan lepas, biasanya dia tahu bagaimana seorang wanita akan

bereaksi terhadap itu tapi dengan Zi Tao ia tidak yakin. Ketika Kris memindahkan pandangannya kepunggung ZI Tao yang halus dan kecokelatan, matanya berlama – lama pada bekas luka putih lurus sekitar tiga inci panjangnya, bertengger di bawah tulang bahunya. Operasi? Diserang?

Di dalam apartemennya, Zi Tao membuka lemari, mengambil beberapa handuk dari rak di atas penghangat dan melemparkan satu ke Kris. Handuk lainnya mengelilingi dadanya.

"Pakaianmu," desak Zi Tao.

Kris menyeringai dan menyerahkannya.

"Ada sesuatu di kantong?" Kate membuka pintu lain dan memasukkan semuanya ke mesin cuci, bersama dengan bajunya.

"Tidak."

Dia mengunci ponsel, dompet dan kunci di apartemennya. Tindakan buruk.

"Ini, kau mungkin menginginkan ini, juga."

Dia meraih ke bawah handuk, mengeluarkan celana boxernya dan menyerahkannya sambil tersenyum. Tidak ada reaksi. Kris mengerutkan kening ketika ZI Tao mengambil dari tangannya, memasukkannya ke dalam drum dan menyalakan mesin.

Kris mengikutinya ke ruang utama dan mundur. "Ya Tuhan, kau telah dirampok."

Ruangan itu hampir kosong. Sebuah dapur menempati sebagian kecil dari itu, tapi di bagian lain satu - satunya perabot adalah sofa tua, ditumpuk dengan bantal, berada di sudut seberang ruangan. Tidak ada TV, tidak ada sound system, tidak ada tanaman, tidak ada ornamen, tidak ada foto, tidak ada tirai.

"Tidak, ini memang biasanya seperti ini."

Dari sudut matanya, Kris melihat Zi Tao melepas catatan yang telah dia tempelkan di pintu lemari. Meremasnya menjadi bola dan memegangnya. Kris datang di belakang Zi Tao.

"Aku pikir kau bercanda tentang Mars Bars." Dia mengangguk pada bungkusan di atas meja.

"Aku hanya makan sembilan. Lalu aku mual. "

"Mengapa kau makan begitu banyak?"

"Aku tidak ingin membuang - buangnya." Zi Tao menyeringai dan Kris tertawa.

"Kau punya minum apa?" Tanya Kris.

"Teh, kopi, cokelat panas."

"Tak ada bir, Jack Daniel atau sejenisnya?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu cokelat panas saja. Terima kasih." Ia tersenyum padanya, tapi Kris bisa melihat Kate melamunkan sesuatu di kepalanya. Dia mengambil kotak minuman cokelat dari jari – jari Zi Tao dan menyendok ke dua mug. "Aku kira kau pasti tidak memiliki marshmallow?" Tanya Kris.

"Tidak."

"Krim kocok?"

"Tidak."

" _Twiglets_?"

Zi Tao menatap Kris sekilas.

"Aku suka _Twiglets_ ," kata Kris.

"Mmm, stik renyah dilapisi dengan _Marmite_. Favoritku."

"Aku juga suka, tapi tidak dengan cokelat panas."

"Coba saja. Itu adalah kenikmatan yang nyata."

Kris menyaksikan pikiran Zi Tao pergi lagi dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Minggir dan duduklah. Aku yang akan membuat minumannya." kata Kris.

Dia menuangkan air dan mengaduk dengan sendok di masing – masing tangan. Zi Tao tidak bergerak, dan mengambil cangkir yang ditawarkan.

"Apakah kau ingin menggunakan kamar mandi duluan? Ada bak mandi dan shower terpisah." katanya dengan suara datar.

"Setelahmu." kata Kris otomatis menelan kembali kata " _denganmu_ "

.

Yang membuat Kris kecewa, Zi Tao membawa gumpalan catatannya. Tapi ketika Zi Tao sibuk di tempat lain, Kris menjelajahi ruangan. Pintu pertama yang ia buka membawanya ke sebuah ruangan kosong hampir sama dengan ruang utama. Tidak ada lemari, tidak ada karpet, tidak ada tirai. Satu - satunya perabot adalah meja topang di dinding, kursi plastik terselip di bawahnya. Di atas meja terletak komputer lama dan mesin jahit dan di bawahnya, tiga buah kardus. Ia membuka salah satu tutupnya. Penuh dengan bahan hitam halus.

Ketika Kris membuka pintu kamarnya, nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan. Dia merasa seolah - olah dia melangkah ke dunia lain, tepatnya sebuah apartemen yang berbeda. Ruangan yang di dominasi oleh tempat tidur bertiang empat di hiasi logam rumit yang memutar dengan kupu - kupu perunggu di bagian kepala ranjangnya. Tirai kain warna krem dilimpahi dengan ornamen kupu - kupu warna – warni yang diikat dengan tali perak di sudut logam tiap tiang. Tiba – tiba Kris membayangkan mereka berdua di ranjang, telanjang dalam pelukan masing - masing, tirai ditutup untuk memisahkan mereka dari dunia luar. Dia mengerang saat kemaluannya menonjol dari balik handuknya. Dia berkhayal terlalu banyak.

Jari - jarinya bergerak ke arah laci. Tidak seharusnya, tapi dia melakukannya. Dia menelan ludah ketika melihat pakaian dalam bermacam - macam warna dan bahan—renda, beludru, katun, kulit, sutra, denim. Dia menutup laci, tidak berani melihat lebih jauh. Kris berdiri sejenak dan kemudian kembali ke kamar mandi. "Zi Tao, aku harus menggunakan toilet," serunya melalui pintu.

"Kau baru manghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di laut. Bukannya kau sudah mengeluarkannya?"

"Mom bilang padaku untuk keluar dari air terlebih dahulu."

"Apa? bahkan di laut sekalipun?"

"Kita bersalah bila mencemarinya." Kris mencoba terdengar serius.

Dia bisa saja menyelinap di tempat parkir atau bahkan menggunakan wastafel dapur—itu bukan yang pertama kali—tapi sebenarnya Kris memiliki motif tersembunyi dan berpikir Zi Tao hanya perlu sedikit dorongan. Siapapun dengan laci penuh pakaian seksi harus siap untuk itu.

Zi Taomelompat dari tangga di depan Kris, tahu Zi Tao tampak nyaris telanjang dari belakang, sehingga Kris perlu lebih meningkatkan pesonanya. Kris benar - benar ingin masuk ke dalam bak mandi dengannya, tapi itu adalah sejenis tindakan yang akan mengacaukan segalanya. Pelan - pelan saja.

"Kumohon," pintanya, dengan suara menggoda terbaik yang dimilikinya. "Aku sudah tak tahan."

Zi Tao melihat sekelilingnya. Gelembung busa menutupi semuanya, tapi dia juga tidak peduli. Zi Tao sudah menyingkirkan kesopanan bertahun - tahun yang lalu. Dia telah menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya berbagi kamar mandi dan kamar tidur. Sekali saja menunjukkan rasa malu dan kau berakhir.

"Pintunya tidak ada kunci," kata Zi Tao.

Kris bahkan tidak mencoba untuk tidak melihat ke arahnya. "Air hangat lagi?" Tanya Kris.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk memulai pembicaraan."

"Maaf."

Zi Tao mendengarkan suara gemericik dan memikirkan Kris. Ia tak pernah merasa cukup nyaman untuk buang air kecil ketika Zi Tao berada di kamar mandi. Dia tenggalam kembali ke dalam air, mendorong lututnya sehingga kepalanya meluncur di bawah permukaannya. Benar - benar kacau, berantakan dan mengerikan. Zi Tao tidak mati, tapi dia merasa mati.

Ketika ZI Tao muncul kembali, Kris sedang berlutut di sisi bak mandi. Dia mengingatkan Zi Tao pada siapa ya? Kris mengusap gelembung dari bibir Kate.

"Bolehkan aku masuk?"

"Tidak."

Dia menghela napas. "Bisakah kau berpura - pura untuk tidak berpikir tentang hal itu?"

"Tidak."

"Bahkan tidak sedikitpun?"

"Tidak."

"Jadi, kenapa kau mencoba bunuh diri?" Tanya Kris.

"Kau mungkin bisa menggunakan shower selagi ada di sini. Ada handuk lebih di lemari."

Pada saat Kris keluar dari shower, Zi Tao telah pergi dan membawa catatan yang diremasnya, membuat Kris bahkan lebih penasaran untuk membacanya. Di bawah wastafel, Kris menemukan paket pisau cukur, sekaleng gel cukur pria dan tiga kotak kondom. Semua terbuka.

Kris tidak yakin apakah dia senang atau tidak tentang itu. Dia tidak memeriksa ada pakaian pria di lemari, namun Kris tidak mengira Kate tinggal bersama atau pernah tinggal bersama seorang

pria. Tidak ada pria yang bisa bertahan hidup tanpa TV. Mungkin sang pacar hanya datang untuk melakukan seks dan bercukur. Sedikit sama seperti dia. Kecuali untuk bercukur, karena Kris akan menunggu sampai ia pulang. Tapi sekarang, ia menikmati kesenangan busuknya dengan bercukur menggunakan pisau cukur pria lain. Kris tidak yakin mengapa, tapi dia tidak menyukai bila Zi Tao punya pacar, meskipun ia menduga Zi Tao tidak akan berada di laut jika dia punya pacar. Mungkinkah dia hamil? Mungkin pria itu tidak menginginkannya.

Kris meradang dengan kemarahan. Siapapun orang ini, dia adalah seorang banci. Bahkan saat pikiran itu berputar di dalam pikirannya, menyaring asap ke setiap celah, Kris sadar ia jadi begitu bodoh. Dia tak tahu apapun tentang Zi Tao. Itu karena Zi Tao tidak terlihat tertarik padanya yang membuat Kris bahkan lebih menginginkan dia. Kris bahkan masih tidak mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Zi Tao tentang dirinya. Pipi Kris tergores pisau cukur ketika ia mendengar ketukan di pintu depan, tangannya terlompat dan setetes darah mengalir melalui busa. Dia bersumpah dan menatap ke tubuh telanjangnya. Dia berharap itu bukan pacar Zi Tao.

"Zi Tao, aku sangat yakin kau di dalam."

Kris menjadi santai ketika ia mendengar suara wanita.

"Mobilmu ada di sana, tadi sempat menghilang dan sekarang sudah kembali. Biarkan aku masuk. Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Hai, Baekhyun," kata Zi Tao.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya."

"Benarkah?" Suaranya naik menjadi jeritan.

Kris senang Baekhyun bisa melihat Zi Tao sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik.

"Kami tahu apa yang terjadi kemarin. Kau pasti hancur."

Apa yang terjadi kemarin, Kris bertanya - tanya.

"Bisakah aku masuk?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Tidak. Kris berpikir lalu memanggil, "Zi Tao, aku butuh pakaian, kecuali jika kau lebih memilih aku berjalan - jalan dengan telanjang."

"Oh, mungkin tidak sehancur itu." kata Baekhyun.

Kris terkikik.

"Aku sedang ada seorang teman." kata Zi Tao. "Aku akan bicara lain waktu."

Kris mendengar pintu ditutup. Kemudian pintu kamar mandi dibuka. Sebuah T-shirt putih dan celana tidur dilemparkan ke dadanya. Kris berpakaian dan menemukan Zi Tao di dapur.

"Mau mengakui kalau kau mengenaliku sekarang?" Tanya Kris.

Zi Tao berbalik menghadapnya dan dalam sekejap rasa panas langsung menjalar ke pangkal pahanya. Zi Tao berpakaian sama sepertinya dan tampak begitu seksi, dengan rambutnya yang basah dan berantakan, ia memaksa diri untuk tidak menarik Zi Tao ke dalam pelukannya dan

menidurinya.

"Kris, kuda nil laut peliharaanku." bisiknya.

Apakah Zi Tao benar - benar tidak tahu siapa dia?

"Coba lagi."

Zi Tao mengerutkan matanya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Kau agak berjerawat," katanya.

Kris tertawa. Itu adalah kata yang tak pernah ditujukan kepadanya sebelumnya—tampan, menggoda, indah, tidak pernah ada kata berjerawat. "Ini gara - gara pisau cukur."

"Oh. Lapar?"

"Kelaparan."

"Apakah kau makan daging?"

"Aku makan apa saja. Hampir," ia mengoreksi, jika Zi Tao tidak membuat otak rebus atau tembolok panggang. "Punya anggur?"

Kris menatap botol kosong di samping wastafel.

"Hanya sampanye."

Zi Tao mengambil dua kontainer dari freezer, membuka tutupnya dan menaruhnya dalam microwave untuk dicairkan.

"Apa sampanye-nya kau taruh di lemari es?" Tanya Kris dan membuka pintunya.

Zi Tao meluncur ke arah Kris dan menutup pintu kulkas dengan keras.

"Whoa." Kris mundur, tangan di udara.

"Maaf. Aku yang akan mengambilnya."

"Apa yang kau taruh di sana? organ tubuh?"

"Oh Tuhan, kau kan bisa mengiranya. Aku suka mentraktir beberapa pria ke pria lain dan seterusnya. Salah satu kebiasaanku. Aku kira kau tidak ingin tinggal hanya untuk makan sekarang." Zi Tao mengepalkan catatan yang ditempel di sampanye dan menyerahkan botol padanya.

Kris terkesiap saat melihat labelnya. Tidak ada perabot tapi ia bisa membeli Cristal?

"Astaga. Ini untuk acara khusus?" tanya Kris, mengacungkan botol.

"Kupikir mungkin tidak ada kesempatan yang lebih istimewa dari pada sekarang."

"Memiliki aku di rumahmu, ya, kau benar."

Zi Tao tertawa dan Kris tersenyum. Zi Tao tampak begitu berbeda ketika dia tertawa, seolah - olah setiap kekhawatiran telah lenyap. Kris akan melangkah lebih lanjut, selagi Zi Tao sedang dalam suasana baik.

"Bolehkah aku menginap?"

Kekhawatiran itu kembali.

"Aku tidak punya tempat tidur cadangan."

"Aku bisa tidur di sofa."

Ketika Zi Tao tidak mengatakan apa - apa, Kris menambahkan, "Atau aku bisa pergi. Tapi aku akan butuh tumpangan."

"Kupikir," Zi Tao berkata, "Aku lebih suka jika kau tinggal." Kris merasa seakan - akan Zi Tao menaruh tangan di keningnya untuk menenangkannya. Kris mendorong gabus pelan – pelan keluar dari botol sampai terdengar bunyi pop dan menuangnya.

"Untuk apa kita minum?"

"Kau dan aku."

"Dan seekor anjing bernama Sue," Kris bernyanyi dan mendentingkan gelasnya pada gelas Zi Tao.

Zi Tao memutar matanya.

"Dia anjing yang cantik," kata Kris. "Setengah Chihuahua, setengah Doberman. Ibunya adalah Chihuahua. Bukan hubungan yang mudah."

"Jadi siapa dirimu?" Tanya Zi Tao. "Seorang komedian yang tidak lucu?"

Kris geram. "Biasanya aku menyanyi, tapi sekarang aku berakting."

"Ya Tuhan." Zi Tao memutar matanya.

Kris tertawa. "Apa kau benar - benar tidak mengenaliku?"

Zi Tao menatap lurus ke arahnya dan Kris melihat momen pengenalan menghantam kepala ZI Tao.

"Oh, sial." kata Zi Tao.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

Mungkin masih ada typo tapi sebisa mungkin aku meminimalisir itu semua..

Well, jika menemukan nama Charlie itu berarti Kris, Kate itu Zi Tao, Lucy itu Baekhyun, Rachel itu Luhan, Dan itu Sehun lalu Fax itu Chanyeol.

Ku rasa itu yang akan sering muncul selain nama Youngmin yang aslinya adalah nama Ethan.

Ada beberapa pembaca yang tidak paham dengan alur cerita ini. Well, aku gak ngubah banyak. Hanya nama dan pendeskripsian para tokoh saja yang di sesuaikan sama wujud nyata mereka. Buat aku pribadi, kalau mau di ubah, belah mananya yang mesti di ubah? Karena aku ngerti sama jalan ceritanya. Namanya juga novel terjemahan bu, jadi ya begitulah..

Maaf ya bu, ini pendek.. mungkin dengan pendek pendek mata saya bisa sedikit lebih jeli lagi sama typo kkk


End file.
